Writing Romance
by Lord Sicarius
Summary: What if you could write the perfect love story you've always wanted about you and a person you know you could never, ever have? What if you helped write a love story with someone you could never, ever see yourself with? Well, Beast Boy and Raven will be the first ones to do so! The real question is, will this special love story reflect the reality? BBRAE.
1. An Uncomfortable Request

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so first off... this is more of my forte; as opposed to my first story published. I ask of you to please bear with me on that one, as that is extremely experimental. That story is an idea I had that I wanted to try, with a writing style that I am also just trying out. This story right here is on a way different scale and level, and I hope you enjoy it. Before we begin, let me explain a few things.**

 **1\. Don't expect all the chapters to be the same length.**

 **I originally intended for this story to be an one-shot, though I have way too many story-arcs planned to keep it that way. Also, this took me forever to write, as I worked on this for months at a time; adding tid-bits here and there. I do not have enough time to full-fledge work on this story... or any story for that matter, so please don't expect me to make every chapter as long as this one. Though I will try.**

 **2\. Even if it's 2056, I will update this story.**

 **It may be months... possibly even a year... but I promise; I will never stop updating unfinished stories. My other story is updated with month intervals, and do not expect a change from that in this story. I have a life you know. Though I will never be one of those authors that starts something, only to never work on it again for five years. It sucks to read a good story, only to see the last update was in 2007. Trust me, I cri evry tim.**

 **3\. There will be some adult-like themes.**

 **There will be no smut. That would just ruin the overall fluffiness and realism to this story. However, I have it rated T because there will be some mature themes. Whether it be a lame sexual joke, or even some dark angst, it obviously isn't intended for all ages. Just a fore-warning so I do not get in trouble.**

 **So without further ado, here is the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, and if I did, I wouldn't have taken this long to make season 6.**

* * *

Raven yawned as she pushed her chair out from her desk to stretch. Her legs were tight and her arms felt numb from being frozen in the same, stagnant position. She had been sitting there in front of her laptop for hours; being drawn into the pulling void of the internet. Reading books were one thing, but reading on the internet was something entirely different. With a good, old fashioned book, it was much easier to monitor yourself and to take necessary breaks. However, when surfing the world wide web, the empath found it much harder to pull herself away. One click always leads to another; and it was very easy to become fully immersed into it.

But the demoness wasn't absentmindedly wandering around from page to page. She was skimming through one site she was all too well acquainted with:

FanFiction. net

Sure, she had spent countless hours on the diverse community before, and has read over 500+ fan written stories that were centered around the TV shows and books she liked and preferred. Lately though, she had adapted to the mobile app which was much more convenient. This time around she decided she might as well return to the "inferior" way of accessing these stories and open the site up on her laptop computer. While trading off the ability to read more comfortably, Raven liked reverting back to the computer in case she felt like writing again. It had been some time since she had posted anything. A few years, to be most precise. Still, if she ever found the motivation, she would not waste any time in typing it.

Searching for a great story always seemed to be challenging for Raven. Usually, they would have very good plots, but were not interpreted in a comprehensible quality. Either that, or the writing would be good… while lacking depth within itself. There would be no true character development, and the empath found it displeasing. What limited her choices even more were the categorizations and ratings. Would a K+ rated story be as good as a M rated? And how well did the author know the characters? Was this even in the right category she liked?

Rachel hated these things, because she could never really find that perfect story that depicted the characters she ultimately loved. Instead of going with her usual categories, the pale girl decided to branch off and explore something new. There was always that chance to discover a talented author whose works were severely unnoticed. She had to admit, some of the writers did not get the credit they deserved. Not that it affected her, anyway.

Looking through the list Raven rubbed the side of her eye with her index finger. They blurred slightly in her exhaustion from the amount of time spent in front of her computer. Maybe she should turn in for the night?

Then that's when her interest reignited. Right near the top of the list was a category she could not refrain from exploring. There in front of her, before her very eyes… was none other than the 'Teen Titans'. Her heart began to race, and she suddenly felt distraught.

Distraught… and _mad._

There were so many things that could be wrong within those stories. Their personalities, their interests, and their overall lives. What stories would they come up with? What crossovers would the community create? Her stomach started to turn at these thoughts. Knowing FanFiction, what if there were some Teen Titans shipping going on?

Her eyes widened when that came across her mind.

Raven gritted her teeth as she clicked on the link. What she found made her entire body cringe. While there were a few decent storylines that was comprised of a more serious outlook, there were far more one-shots containing shipping. Most, had story covers showing the subjects of the said ship. And when her eyes found multiple works centered around a relationship between her and Beast Boy, the demoness had never been more mortified.

 _Who would even fathom a relationship with me and Garfield…?_

She shook her head in disgust. Clearly the people didn't know how the Titans really were.

 _Robin…_

He was the vigilant and pensive leader, who normally kept the entire team in check. He always made sure the team was ready for any scenario, and that usually meant grueling training sessions. He was mostly serious, yet he knew how to lighten up if you hit the right spots; especially when it came to Starfire.

 _Starfire…_

She was the intervening angel who always kept Robin in line. She was the one who helped control the mood whenever it became too dense. When their friendship seemed to hang in the balance, it was Starfire who made it her mission to keep them together. She was the innocent sister to all of them, and the love interest of their leader.

 _Cyborg…_

Victor. Vic… whichever he preferred. Beast Boy and occasionally the others called him "Cy", but Raven didn't typically prefer it. Cyborg was the eldest of them all, and the big brother to them as well. He listened to their own personal struggles and gave his very insightful advice when asked for it. He could be immature for his age, but his generally cool demeanor usually said "pleasant". He was a fun guy to be around, and very easy to talk to. He also found himself becoming close friends with Beast Boy in particular. They were always doing things together or arguing… typical things best friends always did. There was hardly ever a time him and Beast Boy weren't in the same room.

 _Beast Boy…_

Why did they portray him as her love interest? Beast Boy… Beast Boy. Garfield. Garfield Logan…. where to begin? He was short, obnoxious, and the epitome of immaturity. His rather lame sense of humor was toxic, but it was entertaining at times. He could get under skin so thick it was surprising he wasn't very sharp. That was his one weakness. If he were smarter, then maybe he would see things differently. Understand them, from a different perspective. He was simple minded... opposed from Raven. He wasn't a thinker, and he made it clear himself; be it in his actions or his speech. However, beyond all his lacking in everything any civilized person would have… he was, sweet. Really sweet. Whether he admitted to it or not, he deeply cared for each and every member of the team. He had shown his concern for all of them multiple times before: with his guilt after accidentally pranking Starfire, to when he thought he had gravely injured Raven, when in all actuality, he was the one who had kept her safe. He showed his compassion _especially_ towards her. He was always there for her, and really tried his best to reach out to her and to understand her… even when she pushed him away. The changeling made it his own foolhardy mission to get her to laugh, and ever since he would not stop to pester her with his jokes. That was another quality about him, he _was_ determined.

Finally, there was Raven. The dark, sarcastic empath. She hated most things, and disliked most other things. Her interests were eccentric and very peculiar. She showed little to no interest in things people found to be enjoyable, and often times chose to devote her time to reading rather than any other kind of activity. Everything that required more effort than simply comprehending words on a page usually brought out the worst in her. Not because she wasn't good at those things, but because it allowed her emotions to shine through… which was dangerous for everyone. So, it was only natural for her to simply enjoy her tea and Edgar Allan Poe while basking in her lavender incense. And when that got tiresome, it was always rejuvenating to meditate. The team never understood her meditating and hearing her repeat her mantra. Most were spooked by it, except for Beast Boy. There had been some times where he attempted to join her, but his mind merely wasn't strong enough to obtain the balance he needed. After all, he was already scatterbrained enough as it was...

What was it about him though that people felt compelled to put the two together? Was he not her polar opposite? He was light, she was dark. He was day, she was night. He was the sun… and she, the moon. And… like all those things, they could never… EVER be together. They simply did not coexist. One always took over the other, and they never shared anything. Day and night, sun and moon, light and dark; they all were completely separated at all times. They could not both be in the exact same place. They just… didn't work.

So, how was it _they_ would be any different? They had little to almost nothing in common. What came over people to make them think that they would ever end up together?

Well, there was only one way to find out…

Raven clicked and opened one of the Beast Boy and Raven romance stories that have been dubbed "BBRAE" by shippers all over. The title of this story was "Love Knows No Boundaries". She scoffed at the title. "Cliché, aren't we?" She remarked in her signature monotone. Looking over the summary, her eyes darted to the side to see the name of the author. It read:

'LOVExFRIENDSHIP_FOREVER'.

Raven could not help but to let out a snort as she laughed at the pitiful username. Okay, so maybe she had once used a catchphrase similar to that when enjoying one of the shows that she secretly loved. It's not like Pretty Pretty Pegasus wasn't cliché either…

Still, she could only imagine what type of person the author could possibly be like. Probably some bubbly, innocent type of girl who had no taste of reality. Even if it wasn't about her and the green bean, it still would most likely be the least bit entertaining.

 _Would still be better than Twilight…_

With slight delay, Raven clicked open the story and began reading.

* * *

Beast Boy was training with Robin once again. For some reason, the resilient leader highly insisted on him to train more than the others. It had been a while now since he had first started working with him privately while everyone else had the day off. Knowing Robin, Beast Boy couldn't refuse. He would find some way to force him into it. Lately however, these training sessions haven't been too grueling… and it puzzled the changeling. The Boy Wonder was certainly up to something, he just couldn't figure out what.

A left hook came into Beast Boy's peripheral vision. Swiftly as ever, the green male dodged the punch with ease. As he turned away he let his left arm hang up, predicting the right jab that would follow shortly thereafter. He finally finished off with a strike of his own, only for his legs to buckle over after being met with a sweep kick. Before the changeling could fall, a gloved hand reached for him and caught him.

"You are improving Beast Boy, your reflexes are much faster. You are also beginning to catch on to the pattern of my movements. Soon I'll have to switch up my fighting style. Though your technique is still a little off." The masked teenager commented.

"Dude! I'm like, not you man. I don't even know why you have pushed me like this for so long. Besides, I don't even fight like this because of my powers!" Beast Boy whined as he clenched his fists and held them to his sides.

"I suppose I should tell you now rather than later." Robin mused. He crossed his arms while the side of his mask tilted upward before he explained. "Batman had spoken with me briefly a few months back, and told me about this group of secret operatives called 'S.E.A.R.', which stands for Specialized Enforcement And Recon. They're a unique organization looking for new agents that would be willing to take on missions most men would deem suicidal. Typically, each mission is performed solo; to minimize the amount of assets and to further prevent detection. Men with talents such as yours would be able to infiltrate and to sabotage fortresses and ordinance most would not be able to physically. They contacted him recently, and asked if he knew anyone young and eligible enough to join. Although I have a large skill-set, I lack in super powers. So, when the offer was given to me I deferred it over to you. I know you always dreamt of being a freelance hero, and I thought you would be willing and able to do it. It's your choice, but I still decided to train you so that you could be ready to fight hand to hand combat in case you were in a scenario where you couldn't use your powers."

Beast Boy's ears perked up as his eyes went wide.

 _Did he just say I was asked to join an elite task force?_

He opened up his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. He tried again, and this time he was able to speak.

" _ **Dude**_ _!_ That's wicked awesome! I would totally do that!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Do you really think I'm ready for that? Am I that good? Man I must be good. Of course I'm good!" He bragged as he raised his arms to flex.

"You're not ready yet, but you will be. After a few more months of _intense_ training, I think you'll finally be prepared." Robin replied.

"Awwwww man! MONTHS?!"

"Months."

"Does it really have to be that long?"

"Yes."

Beast Boy let out a moan. This stuff was killing him. His muscles were sore, and his back was aching. He really didn't know how much more he could take. He stretched and yawned. "Are we done here?" He asked

"Yeah, we're done for today. Let's go ahead and clean up." Robin answered him before he spun around to pick up his gym bag.

"You know…" Beast Boy began. Robin turned his head to the side to show that he was listening.

"When I finally leave to go solo, I think I'm gonna miss you guys." He finished.

Robin smiled and held out his fist for Beast Boy to meet. They bumped fists before Robin made his remark.

"Well, I'm not so sure we'll be missing you too much." He said with a shady grin.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said as he pouted while Robin walked out of the training room.

* * *

It had been hours since Raven finally finished her third BBRAE FanFic. She may be a fast reader, but some of the works she saw had over 20 chapters. Her mind was boggled at the creativity each writer possessed. Every story had multiple arcs in the plotline, and some even contained a bit of angst within them. For some odd reason, she felt indifferent about the BBRAE angst. Although she wasn't enthusiastic about the concept of the couple, it still affected her in a negative way any time their "relationship" ended in animosity. It left this stale taste in her mouth, because she felt she would never want to hurt Beast Boy like she had in the stories.

But… did she? Did she ever hurt him before and he never show it? Of course, there had been times where she had hit a nerve or two; but she never really considered if she had ever really tapped into his feelings.

 _I wonder if he feels anything for_ _ **me…**_

Raven shook her head. She had been too engaged in those stories, that it had begun to go to her head. Though she had to admit, those writers really made it convincing enough for her to be willing to try it. She never really had luck with guys, and he seemed really interested in her. Whether it was romantic or not, she didn't know. She was indeed an empath, but she made it her own vow to not read the emotions of her fellow teammates. Still, she often wondered what kind of affect she had on him…

It was too crazy anyways. He had no reason to like her, right? She was quiet most of the time, and usually her sarcasm was a bit rash and could practically cut through steel. She always killed his mood and would physically hurt him every time he did something to annoy her. Yet, Raven had a strange feeling that he actually enjoyed her insults and cheap shots.

So now it was clear to the pale girl that Beast Boy obviously wasn't going to get off of her mind anytime soon, so she might as well get some Chamomile Tea to relax her before attempting to get some sleep. Right as she got up to complete her task, she took a quick glance back at her computer screen. The reviews caught her eye and she shifted what little of attention she had left to the various critics. Most were praising the work with exaggerations like "This is the best BBRAE EVER!" and the such. One specific review by "TV_and_Tummy_Tickles" stood out to her. The side of her face rose slightly to reveal a faint smile plastered onto it. Clearly this reviewer was a BBRAE enthusiast. His or her review stated:

 **TV_and_Tummy_Tickles:** _"OH MY GOSH. OH. MY. GOSH. THIS WAS SO PERFECT IN EVERY WAY I LOVED IT SO MUCH. EVERYTHING WAS JUST SO PERFECT AND I JUST REALLY LOVE YOUR WRITING. YOU ARE AWESOME AND YOUR STORY IS FANTASTIC! KEEP WRITING MORE BBRAE!"_

Another peculiar reviewer also threw himself out in front of her with his comments. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes and scoff at the flattery:

 **xXGreen_is_MeanXx:** _"Cool story. I liked how you kinda strung things together, it was pretty sweet. You made Raven sound like a hottie! ;D"_

After a few minutes of delay, she decided she might as well comment on "LOVExFRIENDSHIP_FOREVER's" story. When she finished typing it, she proofread it to ensure that it was legible enough with no errors within the grammar. It read:

 **Deadpan46:** _"While I am fairly new to the Teen Titans FanFiction, I will say I was a bit caught off guard with your choice in shipping. However, your peculiar writing style and interlacing storylines between both characters were nothing short of excellence. I look forward to more of your work. Just don't get too arrogant after this review._

 _(PS: Just so you know, Raven's cloak is blue. NOT purple. Also, I felt there were some times where she was a little OOC for my taste, but maybe that's just me.)"_

Grunting in satisfaction, Raven's fingers left the keyboard as she stood up from her desk. She let out a silent yawn and a stretch before levitating towards her door to exit her room.

* * *

It was late. The young vibrant teenager was spread out on the couch with his deep green eyes slightly shut. Training had crept up on him, and he was finally feeling the effects of it all. As he stared into the back of his eyelids, Beast Boy reflected on everything and nothing at all. From his friendships with his teammates, to the times to which they all shared. Every given moment they had with each other was never a dull one. Memories flooded in as he recalled each specific thing that made every second with them special. All of their personalities mixed together as well as their interests always made sure the Tower was lively. It gave the place a culture like none other.

Especially with Starfire and her odd customs.

He was truly gonna miss it all. That is, if he actually accepted Robin's offer. Would he? Well, it _was_ his dream to be a solo hero and the centerpiece of attention. But was that really what he wanted? He had such tranquility here; a comfort, unlike any other. They were his family… and while yes, the Doom Patrol filled that void for some time, the Titans were something a bit more. What would he do without Cyborg? His best friend, the one who would listen to his problems and situations even while he was going through his own; yet challenge him to any game on the GameStation. His robotic counterpart simply could not be replaced. And Starfire? She was all too unique to ever be able to come close to finding someone like her. But it wasn't just her odd speech, or eccentric ways; it was her big heart. She cared deeply for each and every one of them, and it was the most redeeming and rare qualities Beast Boy had ever seen. Robin was one lucky guy. She was fun, attractive, and amazingly loyal. If his gut were to be trusted (and it usually was), their current relationship would probably escalate in a positive way after just a few short years. Then there was Raven. Sure, there were hundreds of men working on a guide book to women; in hopes that they may one day understand them. But with Raven, she had her own set of books about her with unfinished volumes. There was so much depth to that girl that Garfield could barely keep up with. To say she was like an onion because she had many layers was a clear understatement in his eyes. Backtracking to the beginning, she was a half-demon conceived by rape. She never knew her mother in the way anyone else should, and she most definitely didn't have a normal childhood. She was taught that emotions were signs of weakness and lack of self-control; that through them Trigon would be able to set himself loose upon the world. She wasn't allowed to indulge herself in things like joy or happiness, and even deeper things like love and affection. She merely just felt satisfaction and tolerance for things… purposely making sure she stayed detached from anything and everything. She had to, it was what she was forced into believing. However, that didn't stop her from feeling the deeper and negative emotions such as sadness, and despair. She knew loss, and felt pain. Anger and hate, as well as jealousy and spite. He not only seen it all, but felt it as well. He may not be an empath, but he was able to pick up on the way Rachel was feeling on occasion.

 _I guess that comes with the territory of trying to understand someone who doesn't want anyone too close to them..._

With his time with the demoness, Beast Boy learned how to read her feelings in other ways. The way her shoulders were placed, her slight changes in her posture, the choice in vocabulary; eloquent when she was comfortable, and more simple yet still refined when angry. The way her eyes shown beautifully when she felt vulnerable…

Garfield held his hand to his face. He was smitten by the girl. Sure, he flirted with her nonchalantly on occasion; but everyone didn't take it seriously. He openly flirted with any girl he came in contact with… though after a series of confrontations from Robin, he refrained from saying anything flirtatious towards Starfire; regardless how innocent its intent. Sure, usually when he said things in a flirtatious manner it was usually a tease by nature. But with Raven… not all of it was him just pestering her.

He had tried hinting at his true feelings to her for some time now. No matter how much he thought about it, no matter how much he practiced… he could never muster the courage to tell her straight up. Instead, he always backed out or choked. Raven simply shrugged his efforts off, apparently oblivious to what he was trying to communicate to her. It puzzled the mind of the changeling how she did not feel his growing passion for her. How much he longed for her. The times he thirsted after her so much that it ached in his heart. How his affections took over and made him want to scream how much he loved her. But he didn't. He couldn't. And it was ripping him up inside.

 _She would never want to be with someone like me…_

Beast boy. Out of all the people amongst his friends- his family, he knew that Raven would easily be the person he would miss the most. The monotonous, smart remarks that she made after he had done something out of ignorance. While it could get frustrating in the moment, he found himself wanting more. It fueled a fire in him, creating a romantic tension that was only felt by him. Every time she brought him down, he found himself more and more in love. Maybe it was because of the mystery… the unsolvable enigma that was Raven. Maybe it was just his longing for a mate. His animal instinct. Maybe all he ever feels is nothing further than primal. Yet he felt like she was just egging him on at times; daring him to come after her. Either way, he knew this was more than just a simple, old teenage crush.

The worst of it all, the team began to notice it one by one. First came Cyborg, who knew his little green buddy all too well. He felt remorse for the changeling, and offered him advice and emotional support. Later came Robin, who at first was a bit shocked, but then was at ease at the situation; and even happy for the hyperactive elf. They had a lot of "man talks" between the three, each trying to give him confidence and purposely creating scenarios for him to be able to confess to Rachel privately. However, it usually ended up with a very bland Raven who scoffed at a very fidgety and stuttering Beast Boy. Finally, when Starfire learned of his secret, she could hardly contain herself. Garfield winded up having to be taken to the infirmary for the bruising of his rib cage after she had hugged him so tightly. The way she found out too was accidental; it was when she saw Cyborg and Robin putting together a forged note and flowers from Beast Boy in Robin's room, and she became suspicious of their behavior. After a few minutes of unnecessary nagging mixed in with her cute factor, Robin and Cyborg gave in and spilled the beans… much to Starfire's delight.

Now, everyone waited for Beast Boy to man up and make a move. It simply was not to happen. Being depressed that his current friendship with Raven remained unchanging, the green teen gave up on it all together. Much to Starfire's dismay of course. Still, he needed some way to fulfill his desires for her, and he dreamed of her daily. Then, that's when he found out about FanFiction.

At first, Garfield was skeptical about it all. He wasn't quite the advent reader, and he wasn't big on long stories either. Yet he somehow managed to read a few stories written on the website, and found a good number of stories he liked. Then, one day, he stumbled across BBRAE. He was surprised people felt they should be together, but was happy nonetheless. If something was already there, they saw it more that he did. That's when he decided to make his account, and secretly began writing stories of his own. While he didn't typically do anything productive on his own time, he found writing to be both soothing and satisfying. This way, he could vent both his frustrations and feelings into his writing, and really express himself in such a way that he could not in real life.

After thinking about the site for a brief moment, Garfield sat up and smiled. He grabbed his laptop he had brought with him and opened in his browser. After a series of clicks, he was in his library, looking to reread his favorites. When he fell upon the story by LOVExFRIENDSHIP_FOREVER, he immediately remembered it and opened it up.

* * *

Raven teleported herself into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. She absolutely loved Chamomile Tea; for the taste was eccentric, and it had many health benefits... which is exactly why she liked it. The dark empath opened up the cabinet doors and peered inside. To her disappointment, there were only a few packets of Earl Gray Tea left to use. Grumbling to herself, Raven grabbed a packet and tore it open. Within minutes, she was on her way to her room with a hot cup of tea in her hand. She passed by Beast Boy, who appeared to be engaged in his computer. When she tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was so interested in, the bashful green teen swiftly turned around and blocked her point of view while looking at her straight in the eyes.

"How's it going Rae?" Beast Boy said while laughing nervously.

Raven remained silent as she studied her anxious companion. What was he hiding?

 _Typical youthful males and their constantly dirty minds… Always needing the internet for their "private time"._ Raven thought to herself.

She shook her head. "Boys." She commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Uhm… Heh heh… What are you talking about Rae?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?" She asked him as she motioned to the still open laptop with her head.

"Uh… Nothing?" Beast Boy answered with oily bald-headed smoothness.

"So if I'm talking about nothing, and you're doing nothing, then nothing is being accomplished while I'm around you. I'll just head back to my room then." She stated dryly before turning away.

"Yeah, sure! Just… ah, do that…" Beast Boy said as he watched the demoness float away. His eyes trying to follow any curve that her cloak allowed him to see.

"Man she looks good in purple!" He expressed to himself as he returned to his computer.

"Wait…" He paused before slapping his hand to his forehead.

"It's blue!"

* * *

Raven returned to her room shortly after a rather awkward encounter with Beast Boy.

 _Well it wouldn't have been awkward if he wasn't acting so weird…_

The mistress of mystery sat on her bed and placed her glass teacup on the nightstand nearby. Her eyes scanned over her desk and saw that she had left the computer on. She groaned in aggravation as she pulled herself back up from her comfortable position and walked over to the laptop. Before opening the dashboard to shut down the machine, she looked to the side bar of options she had access to under her profile. Alongside the "Private Messages", she saw she had received (1) new message. Ever so curious, she sat in her chair and hovered the mouse over the messages before clicking on it to open up her inbox. It took a few seconds for Raven to recognize the username. She had seen the user review several of the stories she had read recently, and seemed to have quite the obsession with BBRAE. Now even more intrigued, she moved her eyes over to the message title:

"BBRAE Collab Project"

Tapping her chin tentatively, the empath directed her attention to the message's body. She read it to herself with an awkward expression spreading across her face.

BBRAE Collab Project

Message from: **xXGreen_is_MeanXx**

 _Hey wassup!_

 _So I noticed some of your comments on other BBRAE stories, and I was wanting to know if you wanted to help me write my first BBRAE fanfic! I'm not really good at writing about Raven, because I don't really know her too well… but from what I've seen you know a lot more about her than I do. So I was hoping that maybe you could help to go over my chapters and tell me how Raven would act in each situation? Sometimes I feel like I understand her and why she does things… but being honest sometimes there are things she does that makes me absolutely clueless! Why is she so hard to understand? I don't know man. She can be a tough character to predict, especially with all the blank faces and the lack of emotion she likes to very so often hide behind. I mean dude, what other girl in the world is like her?! It makes you wonder if being one of the most powerful beings in the world somehow forces you to be one of the quietest and most reserved. That would be dumb! Think of all the possibilities out there when having at least HALF of her powers. Like I know if I were one of the most powerful people on Earth, I would probably be seeing if I could turn the ocean into Kool-Aid, or make Leonardo DiCaprio win an Oscar or something impossible like that. I guess you get to be super powerful only if you were born with a sense of responsibility. I mean knowing me, I most likely wouldn't handle it right. But of course you don't know me haha, I'm just sayin'. Anyways, you look like a very good writer, and I hope we can work together soon!_

 _\- xXGreen_is_MeanXx_

Raven squinted at the screen, not because she couldn't see what was written… but because she couldn't believe for a few seconds what she had just read. Or, in fact, even _understand_ what she had read. The person's message was completely all over the place and disoriented. Half of it was pointless rambling and almost the internet equivalent of small-talk. The rest more or less, at least made some sense to a degree. And for what she did make out of it, she furrowed her brow in astonishment.

Did someone ask her if she would like to help make a fanfiction? A fanfiction… about her and Beast Boy?!

Why in seven hundred dimensions would she ever write a fictional love story between her and the snot colored furball?!

Sure, this person clearly had a valid reason as to reach out to her, as no one truly knew how Raven was except for herself; an edge certainly to be had when writing about her. However, the said person had no foreknowledge that she was actually Raven… instead of some random user. Still though, this person in particular must have seen several of her critiques and had to have realized her seemingly extensive collection of facts that had everything to do with the empath. She had to give them points for tracking her down.

She also could have sworn she had seen that username before…

Raven sat up straight before arching her back as she stretched out her arms. After letting out a peaceful yawn, she folded her arms and looked down at her keyboard. Was she really considering accepting the request? She hadn't written anything in a long time, and she definitely wasn't too comfortable with exploring even a fictional relationship with Beast Boy. Yet… curiosity was getting the better of her. She wondered what it would be like to almost witness firsthand how a true relationship would play out, and how she would respond to it. She also wondered if she could somehow see exactly what people saw between both her and the grass stain.

Raven sighed to herself before letting her fingers dance all across the keyboard.

 **Re:** BBRAE Collab Project

Message from: **Deadpan46**

 _Good day,_

 _When I first saw your request, it would be a lie if I were to say I would be thrilled working with you. You seem to be somewhat inept, and I question your competence merely through your peculiar choice in vocabulary. That all put aside, I accept. Do not expect any level of enthusiasm in any form from me, and I cannot promise the consistency or how punctual I will be in regards to my responses. I do however agree to give you some of my insight and will guide you in your character development. Please send me your plot, and your plans on how to interpret it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _DeadPan46_

* * *

Beast Boy stared blankly at his computer, not because he was at all confused or surprised at the response he had just received… But simply because he did not expect such hostile mannerisms. Yet for some odd reason, it felt familiar enough not to rattle him too much.

"Well, it was a yes!" He exclaimed triumphantly while silently fist pumping the air.

He stood there for a brief moment in satisfaction, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Then his eyes went wide as soon as he realized that he had practically yelled; _loudly_.

Suddenly self-conscious, Beast Boy quickly sat himself back down with tense muscles… before he carefully looked around him to make sure he was unnoticed. Unsurprisingly, he was all alone.

As per usual.

The green teen slumped back into the couch and let out a sigh. He then looked back at his laptop.

Should he respond now? Well, he didn't want to look like he had no life…

Beast Boy decided to wait till the morning to respond. After all, it was getting late anyways. It would be best if he got some proper shuteye and save his energy, as well as his glorious, ever-so-magnificent brainpower for the next day.

The green bean shut off his laptop before closing it carefully, making sure the screen was not scratched in the process. He ran his thumb across the smooth and sleek top of the computer, feeling the coldness of the aluminum. He sat there, wanting to move… and yet his body being too tired to do so. For a few minutes, Beast Boy just sat there, hand on computer, staring straight at it without any particular thoughts.

His nose wrinkled up, taking in a few sniffs here and there instinctively. His face scrunched up, and before long he snapped out of his trance.

"Dude, what reeks?"

He looked around him, surveying the barren dark room around him. He then looked down at his suit, before timidly attempting to smell one of his armpits.

"Yegh! Aw man, I forgot to take a shower!"

With newfound motivation, Beast Boy stood up, grabbed his computer, and made his way towards his room. Soon he would find some fresh clothes and head to the shower.

He let out one final yawn as he continued to walk down the empty hallway. He then recalled all what had transpired that day, specifically what Robin had just told him. The young jokester had a lot to think about; an important life decision to consider. He smiled to himself, proudly puffing out his chest.

"I'm becoming a man!"

* * *

 **Well look at me, I actually made a long chapter for once. Don't expect this ever again!**

 **Okay, so maybe one day I might be able to pull this off.**

 **Hopefully this is something worth reading. I would be more motivated to write and update more if you leave reviews!**

 **So, please rate and review! I also do not mind _constructive_ criticism!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Lord Sicarius**

 **EDITED 6/30/17:**

 **Made some minor fixes to the dialouge; some things were left out when uploading the file. I simply re-added them in, so that some parts make more sense. For example, in the beginning "FanFiction. net" was missing from where it was supposed to be. Also, one of the "reviews" in this story had hearts in them (made with a less than sign and the number '3'), but they were missing the less than sign because apparently some symbols do not work. As a result, it looked like this: "3 3 3". I changed it to have a winking, flirty face instead.**

 **Expect a chapter and responses to reviews soon.**


	2. One Door Away

**Author's Note: So hey guys!**

 **I'm totally back-ish! Summer college courses are intense, so I had absolutely no time to really write. That being said, while I am taking four classes this semester, I am back to a more regular schedule. Though now I am job hunting again after I left my previous job; and boy is that fun or what?**

 **Anyways, I am sorry it takes me centuries to update stuff, but I have a life you know (surprisingly). Stuff happens and stuff happens because I have to make stuff happen in order to get stuff to have stuff because having stuff normally doesn't just happen. There's my Captain Jack Sparrow for you.**

 **This chapter is shorter than the last one, but what did you expect? I said in the previous chapter to not expect another big chapter like that one! Well... okay, maybe this chapter is still relatively bigger than what I normally write. What can I say, I want to do my best to please you guys! Though for those of you who want like, 7k words per chapter... I apologize for probably never being able to meet that standard.**

 **Before we begin to delve into this story, I would like to respond to the wonderful reviews you all have given me!**

 **simplycarline: _Thanks so much! I know Beast Boy and Raven writing FanFiction is a plot-line that has been used a lot, but I truly felt I had something good that hopefully separates it from the others. Glad you find it to be enjoyable! Sometimes I really hate my writing and envy everyone on this site for being a significantly better writer than myself._**

 **Foamsatmouth: _Foamy! Thanks for reading it dude! I hope I can somewhat meet your expectations. I am by far no where near you or many other authors whose works I love reading, but hopefully I am slowly making my way there. In the meantime, I'll just be waiting on you updating "Taking a Hint"._**

 **Azarath Cat: _Awesome sauce! Thanks for appreciating my writing! I am my biggest critic, and usually when I look at the finished product, I still either think it isn't good enough; or that it just sucks entirely. And yes, though I do love my lemons, I felt that this type of story shouldn't be tainted by something of that tone. It just wouldn't fit the narrative you know? Also yes... hilarity will definitely ensue. It will be doing ensuing._**

 **"Guest": _Hello Mr. Anon. Yes I called Raven Rachel, because well... that's her alternate name. Supposedly it was a name she adapted after needing a civilian name, but I honestly like to think it is her real name. Rachel Roth, a pretty name don't you agree? Plus I typically use real names, hero names, and nicknames to kind of keep diversity in my writing. That way it isn't always "Raven did this, Raven did that. Raven felt this and Raven did the Raveny thing Ravens do when they are ravin' at a rave party with a bunch of ravens". It gets a bit redundant you know?_**

 **Zoomer36: _Thanks man, and yes. The silly shall indeed commence._**

 **mochafraptor: _Me too! I think. I am also scared._**

 **JustAnotherTypicalBastard: _Whoa! Where'd you come from? Man I feel threatened now. Like, my story HAS to be really good now. I'll try not to screw this whole thing up and take it to the pits. Thanks so much for the review!_**

 **Disclaimer: Are these seriously necessary every chapter? I'll probably only remember to do this for so long before I just go on and completely skip it. But I mean I said it in the beginning, so nothing's changed. I don't have that kind of money to own anything of that caliber, let alone a good pair of Nike's.**

* * *

It didn't take Beast Boy long to find fresh clothes he could change into to sleep in. What took him so long, was trying to navigate around the ever-growing mass that was his pile of dirty clothes; clothes that he hadn't done in weeks. The lump of the soiled material had already begun to emit a foul odor, and it was so awful you could practically see smell lines rising from that wad of death.

Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances (aka Beast Boy's laziness), the pile was right smack in the middle of his room; meaning it sat between the green bean, and the dresser.

 _Maybe if I actually put my clothes in the hamper and washed them instead of dropping them here all the time... then I might actually have some breathing room._

Several incredible acrobatic moments later, Beast Boy was on his way to the only shower AND bathroom existent in all the Tower. Yes, Cyborg's wonderful architectural design included the fantastic idea of having only ONE bathroom; despite having so many rooms that were never even used. Might as well have only one kitchen and one living room right?

Oh, wait.

As Beast Boy neared the bathroom door, he paused himself; not taking another step forward without first scanning the area. The hallway seemed rather empty, and there were absolutely no signs of life. Grunting in satisfaction, the green furball entered the bathroom before quickly engaging the automatic door's lock.

He placed his crumpled "fresh clothes" on the sink and placed his towel on top of the toilet lid. Looking into the mirror in front of him by the sink, Beast Boy leaned forward and examined himself. He stuck out his tongue, checked his teeth, pulled down his bottom eyelids, peered into the inside of his ears for wax, and looked under his nose. He then backed away in order to get his entire body into view, before striking a pose; giving himself a thumbs up for approval.

"Lookin' good my dude!"

A few seconds later, Beast Boy proceeded to enter the shower. He peeled off his uniform, threw it somewhere onto the ground, and turned on the water. Steam began to build and rise out from behind the shower curtains and filled the entire room; fogging up the mirror and limiting visibility. Moments later he stepped into the warm running water and savored the feeling of it hitting his back.

Beast Boy closed the shower curtain, letting himself be fully immersed in the invigoration that was the shower. After having a long day filled with all sorts of exhausting work such as the special training, as well as stopping crime earlier that day… and even coming up with his latest FanFiction project. Yes, that was the most draining activities of them all. Why? Because it took all of his brainpower of course.

The goofy teen looked around for his shampoo; assessing each bottle that was lined up on the rack they had installed within the shower. Since they all shared that bathroom, that means that they all kept their necessities in there as well.

Right before he reached for his shampoo in which he located, he paused as he saw that _one_ bottle of shampoo.

Okay, so now was the time to spill one of the big secrets our beloved hero often divulged himself in.

It was kinky, it was sinful, and it was certainly embarrassing. With that said, Beast Boy shamelessly loved Raven's shampoo. Whenever he could, he would pop open the cap to the bottle and take a rather… _intimate_ whiff of the stuff. There was just something about that lavender scent that was severely intoxicating and deviant; and it definitely reminded him of **her**.

Beast Boy quickly engrossed himself in his daily ritual; inhaling that sweet and heavy scent that entirely was Raven. Every time he smelled that bottle of exotic incense, it made him visualize her being that close to him. In his arms, caressing her soft… beautiful luscious violet hair. Oh how he wished he could will her into feeling the same way he felt about her. As time had progressed, what was once a simple teenage crush had evolved into something so much more. Now, it was borderline infatuation.

She was just so… so… so mesmerizing. The sophisticated way she carried herself; she had a grace in the way she walked or floated past him, giving him a gust of that lavender scent to trail behind her. Her astonishing intellect, so vast and so enormous was her knowledge in almost everything he could think of. Her quick wit, and dark sarcastic sense of humor was undoubtedly enticing. Her prowess, easily outpowering the entire team combined with her abilities. It was frightening yet sexy to know that she could kill him in an instant. She had that sort of dominance in her tone when she scolded him, and he could only imagine how it would be if she applied that same tone in a completely different context.

Okay, so maybe he should make this a cold shower.

As if it would snap him out of some sort of trance, Beast Boy closed the lid of the bottle and replaced it in its usual spot. He then grabbed his own shampoo bottle, pouring the liquid into his hand and applying it to his hair; lathering it slowly and smoothly to get through his thick locks of hair. Because part of him was animal, all of his hair grew at a substantial rate. He had to get haircuts constantly, and he felt that it was high time to receive one again.

As he continued to massage his hair, his thoughts drifted back to a certain empath. The more and more he tried to suppress it, the more and more she continuously popped into his head. Looking around again as if someone were watching him, Beast Boy gave two final glances over his shoulders before revealing secret number two.

He could sing.

While his regular voice was somewhat pitchy and prepubescent, Garfield Logan had quite the harmonious voice. He never really knew why, but he had always been good at singing. He loved to do so, part reason to his biological mother and how she used to sing him to sleep. Music was one of his passions outside of tofu… and he enjoyed every bit of it when he could.

When he first started singing, he was surprised at himself for how he sounded. It never seemed like he would be the one to have a good singing voice, given what he sounds like in plain conversation. Later on, he began trying to perfect his craft; going to voice lessons when the team thought he was out trying to pick up some girls or buying a new set of comic books. Not only did it boost his own confidence in his voice, but he had professional validation in just how good his voice was.

So since he could not relieve himself of his thoughts towards her, the green ball of fun let himself loose in everyone's personal stage aka the shower. Though the song he slightly altered the words to the song he was singing to fit his predicament more accurately:

 _"I'm only one, **door** awaaaay! I'll be there to save, the, day. Superman's got nothin' on meeeee!_

 _I'm only one, **door** awaaaay!"_

* * *

Raven sighed to herself. She could NOT believe she just agreed to the nonsense displayed on her computer screen. Yet, here she was… staring back at the conversation between her and the other aspiring author. Never in a million years did the empath ever even fathom or merely entertain the idea of making any subtle connection between her and Beast Boy when it came to anything past friendship. In fact, she was still debating on where they even stood in their friendship; if one could call it that.

At first glance, the average individual would assume they utterly despised one another; and would never suspect that they considered themselves friends. Despite all the arguments, hot tempers, and hostility that had been posed at each other countless times… they still cared for one another.

Platonically, Raven iterated.

Still, it was quite the miracle for their friendship to have the sustainability it currently had. Though it was probably due to all of the things the team had went through collectively. They had all been through so much as teenagers… and she was reluctant to know what they would soon be facing now that they were young adults. Trigon was gone, yes, but who truly knew what trials and tribulations the Titans would encounter in the near future? Only time could possibly tell; as cliché as it sounded.

Raven got up from her chair and stretched, closing her eyes while letting out a big yawn before returning to a tired position. She pushed in her chair into her desk before while her head to evaluate the time.

 _10:30pm._

It was getting pretty late, and she knew she had to get to bed rather soon. Tomorrow was the beginning of their weekend, but she still got up early in the morning unlike the previously discussed Titan. Although Trigon's defeat had freed Raven from binding her emotions, she still was taking precautions to assert herself before going about the day. Being more open with her emotions was a new and foreign experience for her… so just simply accepting it just seemed like she would be moving too fast. She had to take things slow, and ease herself into it. She was normal now, relatively speaking; though normal wasn't quite the accurate description of her. Or any of the Titans for that matter. But, she now had a chance to be more human than she had previously been able to. One step at a time.

Raven grabbed her now empty teacup and began to head to the kitchen to wash and put it away before retiring to bed. As she exited her room, she started to reflect on her emotional range of freedom and what it could entail. Because of her complete liberty, she had been feeling things so much stronger than she had ever had. It was a bit overwhelming at first, but now she was beginning to become adjusted to it all. It was like being extremely sensitive to your senses, and that any slight deviation of temperature could put your head into a spin and your body awaken at the feeling. Her happiness from what she enjoyed became more fulfilling, her anger was more restrained yet more direct, her sadness deepened and more expressive, and her compassion and love intensified. It was such a simple thing… and to any other ordinary human it was never considered to be anything special. But to Raven? It meant the world. It was one of the greatest gifts she could ever receive; being able to 100% feel and not hold back. She could take on life full force, and it was like life itself had a whole new meaning.

She took so much more value in things now… and it was incredible. Her teammates… she could not only feel their affectionate love for her and one another; but she could actually feel her own love in return.

She cared about every single one of them, though she still hid behind her sarcasm.

 _Old habits die hard._

With all of this in mind, Raven still kept things in what she considered to be balance. While she now was way more attuned to all emotions, she had a set of moral rules for herself and her powers. Her biggest one, was that she did not use her empathetic powers on any of her teammates unless absolutely necessary. If it was for personal gain, then it was not even in question that she would refrain from her empathy. They each all deserved their own privacy, and that included their internal privacy. She had to admit though, it was tempting to break her own rules in order to have an edge on her teammates. She could tell when they were lying, or when they were going through something. She could outperform them in any of the board games or card games they would play (that she was forced into) merely because she could know if they were truly confident in their position, or if they were only making a bluff. Most of all though, she could find out some of the deep secrets each and every Titan kept locked within themselves.

Like how Beast Boy truly felt about her…

Raven shook her head. She really shouldn't pursue that line of thinking. She doubted anything was ever there, but she also wasn't sure herself if she wanted there to be. She definitely didn't want to know either way. If he liked her, she wouldn't know how to respond… or if she even felt anything near what he might feel. After all, all she has ever known concerning him was that he was the little lanky comedian who had a compulsive disorder comprised of always wanting her to participate in every pointless affair/group activity the team engaged. She didn't see anything past the platonic. It just, logically she could not visualize how it she could feel anything else towards him save for friendship. He hardly had the qualities she would find in a proper suitor; though she had already convinced herself she most likely would not even find someone. Strangely, she was okay with that.

Alternatively, even if she had the slightest idea that she might contain feelings for the string bean, she wouldn't even know where to begin; what to do, and how to keep things balanced on the team. From every angle in Raven's view, a relationship with Beast Boy would only be detrimental and deconstructive. She highly doubted he could be boyfriend material, and Raven could only smirk at the notion of him trying to even be husband material.

 _He's such an idiot._

For some odd reason however, if she found out he didn't like her… she would feel somewhat disappointed. Though she could not place why she would ever be let down by the fact that the only thing in this life that kept her from having eternal peace would not feel anything towards her. Yet it felt like it would affect her personally, and that was just plain weird.

Perhaps the stories she had been reading was truly getting to her. The sooner she went to bed, the sooner this whole thought process would end and be forgotten about by morning.

As Raven was walking down the hallway, she noticed a faint noise in the distance; particularly coming from what looked like the bathroom. Curiosity (her apparent weakness) got the best of her as she slowed her pace and deviated from her original course, in order to investigate what this unfamiliar sound was.

As she neared the bathroom door, she saw that the bathroom light was on, and she could hear the shower running. All of that, was in fact quite normal and was not what had caused her to freeze into a statue with a gaping mouth. What she heard coming FROM the shower was what practically blew her away.

 _"And when you're weak, I'll be stroooong! I'm gonna keep, holding ooooon! Now don't you worry, it won't be loooong… darliiiing! And when you feel like hope is gone, just run into my arms!_

 _I'm only one, **door** away! I'll be there to save, the daaaay. Superman's got nothin' on meeee! Or **Batmaaaaaan**! Or **Aquamaaaaaan**! All all the maaaans, cause I'm **THE** maaaaaaaaaan!"_

So maybe the last few lines were ad lib. Still, Raven was astonished.

 _What a voice…_

The beautiful voice she heard was nigh unrecognizable. It took her a moment to collect herself, but when she realized who it was, she was put back into another state of shock. She thought she felt his presence, but it was extremely difficult to put a face to that amazing voice.

That's… that's Beast Boy?!

Suddenly, Raven felt very guilty. She eavesdropped into a very private moment. Undoubtedly one that would horrendously embarrass him for years to come. She shouldn't have stood there for that long in front of the bathroom door while Beast Boy was taking a shower. If anyone were to walk into the hallway at any time and see just her standing there, it would look rather awkward trying to recover from it; but even harder to try to explain herself. Feeling very self-conscious, Raven swiveled on her feet and began to head to her original destination.

As she walked towards the kitchen, her pace had slowed as she contemplated what she what she had just "witnessed", and what she was sure had transpired.

Beast Boy. Could. SING.

If she said it audibly, it would have rolled off the tongue uncomfortably. The whole situation just made her shed new light on her green teammate; with him showing a more delicate and vulnerable side to himself. She could only imagine him acting it out in the shower… holding an invisible microphone and belting out the lyrics to the song he was singing while pretending to woo a crowd. It was so childish, it was so dorky, it was so…

 _It was cute._

Raven blushed. She wanted to reprimand herself for letting the thought cross her mind, but seconds later she really didn't mind it. It was more or less true. Though it wasn't just confined to Beast Boy. It could have been any of her teammates, and she would have found it endearing. Well, except for Robin. She would find that to be slightly disturbing…

It wasn't at all like she found the voice to be attractive or anything. Or that the song choice was romantic by nature. Besides, the song was so catchy that no one really cared about the context too much. As were with most music in today's society.

Finally reaching the kitchen, Raven quickly rinsed the teacup with water from the sink before adding some dish soap and scrubbing the inside. She then rinsed it one more time to remove all the soap and prevent any residue from staying on the cup. Grabbing a towel, she wiped the entire thing until dry. She opened up the cabinets and placed it back where it belonged. Grunting in satisfaction, she placed her hands on her hips and looked down.

The whole "Beast Boy could sing" thing was still toying with her head, and she only hoped that it didn't carry over into her dreams.

Wouldn't that just be… _unfortunate_.

Remembering that she needed some sleep, Raven headed back to her room; her place of tranquility and ease. She made sure to speed past the bathroom so that she would not dwell on the situation any longer. She also hoped that he was not aware of her ever being nearby. He had a sharp sense of hearing and a good sixth sense in feeling one's presence. Maybe he was too wrapped up in his own world that he was distracted from noticing anything? Raven prayed this be the case.

At last she was back at her humble little abode, and when she saw her bed she instantly felt fatigue creeping up within her. She unclasped the link for her hood and let it fall to the ground as she made her way to her bed. She flopped herself down onto her mattress, and slid unto the covers. Staring up at her ceiling, she inhaled deeply before beginning to close her eyes.

 _I never heard a thing._

* * *

Beast Boy finished his magnificent rendition of "One Call Away", having also completely cleansed himself. He left the shower feeling both satisfied and somewhat cleaner than before. Drying his hair off with a tower before treating the rest of his body, Beast Boy let out a yawn. Singing your heart out really took a lot out of a person. Especially when that person had the type of day he had.

Moments later Beast Boy was fully dressed and attending to other hygienical needs. Toothbrush in hand, Beast Boy made sure to have enough toothpaste to clean his teeth and several large fangs. By enough, it meant having a giant blob of the stuff oozing off the sides of the brush.

As he brushed his pearly whites, Beast Boy looked into the mirror and pondered. Why did others always critique his personal hygiene? For the most part, he kept clean and kept up with himself. He always put on deodorant, sometimes body spray, and he usually had decent clothes on. He took showers fairly often (though possibly not as much as he should), and he like he was now, always took care of his mouth.

After all, if you use something all the time and it means a lot to you, you're going to take care of it. What good was his jokes if he didn't have the teeth to smile with?

Maybe it was because he couldn't keep up with his room. Maybe it was because he had bad eating habits. One way or another, Beast Boy felt a tiny bit misconstrued when it came to personal hygiene. He was a clean guy… mostly.

The only thing that wasn't always clean was his mind. But… then again; every red blooded male's brain wasn't exactly the most pristine either.

Upon the completion of upkeeping of one of his most prized possessions (yes, his mouth), Beast Boy finalized everything before collecting his dirty uniform and vacating the bathroom. The door slid open with a whoosh, and he began walking down the hall. For a brief moment, he felt something rather odd, and as he passed by Raven's door he stopped and turned his head to look at it. He raised one eyebrow, and something in the pit of his stomach told him that yes Obi-Wan-Kenobi, there was indeed a disturbance in the force.

Buuuuut… being the perceptive and cunning character he was, Beast Boy shrugged it off and continued down the hall and to his room. He chucked his dirty uniform onto his lovely pile and then threw himself onto his bed.

There he lay, spread eagle on his queen sized bed (yes, he also upgraded from his bunkbed), goofy grin plastered on his face. He thought about all that had went on that day, and he really couldn't have too much complaints. There was barely any crime, Robin practically told him that he was going to become a secret agent, and he was about to write one of the greatest fanfictions he has ever written.

Life was good for our furry friend. And he hoped that things continued to stay on the path it looked like it was headed.

If only life worked that way.

Slowly but surely, Beast Boy's eyelids closed as they became heavy; and he was soon ushered into a deep, deep sleep. And in his dreams, he saw the one person that felt so… so far from reach.

Yet she was only one door away.

* * *

 **Wow. What about that lame one liner to end on? Aren't my puns just great? Gotta love how I somehow made the title kind of an underlining theme that is supposed to look like it has a deeper meaning, when in reality it was a lot of me writing stuff and praying it works. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Rate and Review! Reviews definitely motivate me to write. Otherwise, I kinda just sit through college. Even though I already do that regardless. Toodles!**

 **Edit: Fixed some typos and reduced some redundancy. Please inform me of any other typos, as I have not proofread completely.**


	3. Fun Fiction

**Author's Note: Oh man, hey guys! Yes... it is an update! I know, I know; it's been a few months. Gosh darn it man I've been insanely hectically busy! So much has gone on, I finally did find another job, college finals is coming up soon, and so far I am incredibly far behind on sleep. I have like, no time to write man. I wish I could be like some of the authors here and write chapters at an alarming rate. Unfortunately for me, I hit a lot of writer's block; and I am also a perfectionist to my downfall. Though ironically I usually don't ever proofread until AFTER the update is posted. I just don't feel like reading through the whole thing after typing it you know? Anyways, I'll address the new reviews and then we'll get right to it!**

 **Azarath Cat: _Hahaha, thanks! I really do try. Hopefully the whole story here is as original as possible. Also I myself have seen authors have a good premise only to give up after a few chapters. It's truly disheartening. And I mean gosh, who wouldn't be a sucker for Star Wars references?_**

 **Golem XIV: _Thanks for the constructive criticism dude! I genuinely appreciate it. I hate it when people just tell me they like something I do just to be nice; even if they have something else to say about it. What had happened was, last chapter honestly should have been a part of the first one. It was basically wrapping up the incredibly long introductory style of chapter I had made it. To make things worse, the first chapter was supposed to be all one giant one-shot to begin with; but as I realized just how big it was getting, I opted against it. Then I chose to split the second part and make it a second chapter because it made sense. Now that we are passed that stage in the story, enjoy having some dialogue! (And yes, the general premise has been overdone practically; but I had this very specific idea that just couldn't get out of my head! Glad you can see some of the originality.)_**

 **disnerdmama: _I'm happy you somehow found it! I am even happier that you really enjoyed it! Hopefully you'll like this chapter equally as much._**

 **Katnisseveraven15ww: _Hahahaha, I can't imagine someone singing Beast Boy's super lame parody. That's gotta be something. So glad you enjoyed it all and it really makes me happy and inspires me to continue writing knowing there are those out there who appreciate my writing. Thanks for the review._**

 **Guest: _Raven's cloak is confirmed to be blue. It always had been when she first debuted in 1964 (though on the cover it is almost a blackish gray look). To this day her cloak is blue in the modern day comics, as well as these past few animated shows and movies._**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! Those are reaffirmations for me that help me to press on and continue writing for your guys! Without further ado, the latest installment!**

* * *

" _What… where am I?"_

…

" _Do I smell… steak?"_

Raven took in her surroundings, feeling disoriented and completely unbalanced. How did she get there? Did she even know what and where "there" was? Her vision was blurry; and some things seemed to be rather, off. Squinting, she looked to the horizon and saw very faint movement. She took a few steps forward and noticed that light was emitting from that general direction. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the source of what she had observed came from flames. Flames that belonged to several candles atop a table adorned by a very expensive looking tablecloth. Pink rose petals were strewn about, and it wasn't until seconds later that Raven noticed amounts of them falling gracefully in the air and landing on the floor around her. As if her ears had just opened up, an organ was heard along with other instruments slowly joining in the accompaniment. The slow and deep music reminded her of a coffee shop? It was a sensual type of jazzy-like funk, almost as if it were rather… romantic. Perplexed, Raven approached the table in front of her and caressed the tablecloth. It was made of silk, very delicate and designed in an exquisite fashion. The chairs that completed the dining table were made with a shaped metal frame; cushioned to keep the occupant comfortable while retaining good posture. She made note of the silver platters containing different entrees scattered about near the middle, yet an empty spot dead center as if there was something to be presented.

" _Why am I here…"_

As if on cue, a voice could be heard behind her; though it was low in tone but smooth in texture:

" _ **Baby, come to my house"**_

" _Hello? Is someone there?"_ Raven asked confusedly. She turned around to find the source of this voice, but could not locate the one it belonged to. Irritated by the whole situation, Raven threw her hands to her sides and shouted.

" _Where are you?!"_

" _ **What's that smell in the air?"**_

" _Come out already!"_

" _ **Come on to the kitchen,"**_

" _No, you come on into whatever the heck this is!"_

" _ **Got something really, really special up in there."**_

Something moved behind where Raven was standing near the table, and with a whoosh of her cloak she spun back around to discover whatever it was. With wide eyes, the empath watched as a plate of what looked like a kind of steak with shrimp thrown beside it descended from the heavens in a divine light; and landed carefully into the once-empty center of the table.

Mortified, Raven began frantically looking around her. "What even is this?!" She yelled to seemingly nobody. Finally, a figure emerged from the shadows and stepped towards a shocked and petrified Raven.

" _Beast Boy?!"_

Beast Boy indeed was the culprit behind the singing, and behind him were mini angels with bows and quivers loaded with heart shaped arrows; acting as backup singers to a performing changeling.

The green Titan started to make his way to Raven in a slow manner, as if to allow her time to take in the moment. He was wearing a three-piece suit, tux and all; holding roses in one hand while having his other hand outstretched towards the embarrassed half-demon. His eyes captured her full attention, and they were filled with so many strong emotions. Emotions that made her feel uncomfortable… but left her _wanting_. She was so transfixed by his demeanor that she could not find the strength nor the willpower to move. The music kept playing and Beast Boy opened his mouth to continue his lines, with the angels singing their parts.

" _ **Shrimps and prime rib,"**_

 _ **(Shows you how much I care)**_

His hair glistened in the light, swishing to and fro.

" _ **Shrimps and prime rib,"**_

 _ **(Baby girl it's shrimp, prime rib)**_

Beast Boy was now intensely close, and Raven's breath hitched in the back of her throat as he grabbed her hand without hesitation and interlocked his fingers with hers.

 _He has such rough yet gentle hands…_ She thought to herself.

" _ **For you I'll cook it medium rare,"**_

 _ **(Medium rare, baby)**_

He started to slowly lean in, once again attention being brought to his eyes as the intensity of his gaze drew her in. They were like magnets, pulling at her and forcing her body to inch its way to him. Raven could feel a tension building between them, and she wasn't quite sure why that was the case. She had never in her life felt anything this special towards Beast Boy. So why did this moment feel right? Why did it all feel so easy? Seconds later, the distance between them closed as their lips gingerly touched…

* * *

Raven awoke with a gasp. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her temple, and her eyes had shot wide open. It took her several minutes to collect her thoughts as well as readjust herself to the change in her surroundings.

 _Was that all just a dream?_

She mentally berated herself for asking such an obvious question. As ridiculous as the whole scenario was, how could it possibly be anything other than a figment of imagination? What was so hard to grasp however… was why she had specifically dreamed about having such an intimate moment with Beast Boy? And on top of things, him singing to her?

"Ugh… what happened last night carried over into my subconscious. I really need to start meditating before I sleep to clear my mind from all the shenanigans I have to put up with in this team."

Turning her head, Raven looked at her alarm clock on her nightstand.

 **12:35pm**

Did she really sleep in that late? She must have been in a deep slumber during that dream in order for her body to not wake up as early as it naturally did. Typically her circadian rhythm caused Raven to always be up at 6:00am sharp every morning, allowing her to get a head start on her day.

The team was probably wondering why she hadn't come into the common room by now. After all, it was a daily thing for her to always have her morning tea.

"Ugh, now socializing is unavoidable for today." Raven stated plainly.

Flinging off her covers, Raven swung her legs over the side of her bed and plopped her feet onto the cold floor.

* * *

The common room was lively as usual, with Cyborg delving inside the fridge to find the right ingredients for his "ultra-mega quadruple-stack five-meat sandwich"; a sandwich he said that he had brought into perfection. Robin was still at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, with Starfire sitting next to him holding her head in her hands and anxiously pointing to the black and white paper.

"Look boyfriend Robin! The orange cat whom acts the sarcastic like friend Raven has the same name as friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly.

"Huh? What? …Oh. Uh, yeah Star that's um. Nice." The Titans' leader replied.

He wasn't really paying attention, as he was more interested in the current segment he had found. Word was on the streets that the city of Blüdhaven's crime rate had increased substantially in the past few years, with a corrupt police force and high black market activity. Quite recently Robin had discovered a lead on the murders of twenty-one gang members he was currently investigating after their bodies had somehow washed up in Gotham City. His investigations pointed him towards Blüdhaven, and ever since then he had begun to do research on the city. He felt a pull towards it, as if he for some reason belonged there. Not too long ago there had been some tension between him and the Dark Knight, with Robin wanting to branch off on his own. As the Titans have all began to mature, Robin started looking toward the future. He looked at what he wanted to do, where he wanted to be, and who he wanted to be with. Things started to get real serious between him and Starfire, and sooner or later he was going to have to bring himself to a higher commitment. That meant that he would have to officially leave the Titans, and begin a brand-new life. But he wasn't just looking at his own future; he was looking out for the rest of the team's wellbeing. At the moment, absolutely no one but himself and Batman knew that Cyborg was under consideration to eventually be a part of the Justice League. As for Beast Boy, he had broke the news of the offer that was put forward just yesterday. The only person he was unsure of was Raven. Where would she go? What would she do? Would she lead the new generation of Teen Titans? Would go on and join Titans East? She was the only one that he honestly had no answer for. She was Raven, after all. Though he was a masterful detective and a stellar psychologist, the man could not always figure her out. He just assumed that things would work out in a positive light for her and hoped for the best.

The common room doors opened as Beast Boy entered in around his usual time. He was usually always the last one to be up, and he almost never had breakfast since he slept in so much. However, this time he was awake before one particular empath.

With a yawn, Beast Boy addressed his fellow teammates. "Mornin' Rob… Star… Cy."

Each one of them individually returned the short greeting, nodding their heads and giving a welcome smile the changeling. The only one who gave him coherent speech was Cyborg, though he only did so to correct his best friend.

"Actually B, it's in the afternoon."

"Yeah yeah, same difference." Beast Boy responded dryly.

Beast Boy made his way to the kitchen and looked at how much coffee was left in the pot. Still having plenty enough, he reached into the cabinets above and brought out his favorite mug that Starfire bought for him last Christmas. It had a very tired looking green grizzly bear on it with the corny phrase "bearly awake" located on the bottom of it. When he first got it, he couldn't stop from bursting into laughter every time he thought of it. Starfire's gift truly made the highlight of Christmas for him. He proceeded to pour some coffee into it after setting it down on the counter when realization suddenly hit him.

Looking around, confusion spread across the green teen's face.

"Where's Raven?"

Collectively, the rest of the team all had big grins on their faces the second after Beast Boy had made his inquiry.

"Ooooo! Beast Boy wants to know where Raven is! What's the matter BB? Lookin' for some sugar to have with your coffee?" Cyborg teased.

"I can feel the love brewing from here." Robin slyly added on.

"Yes, you and friend Raven are like the coffee and the cream; mix them together to make something that is the delicious!" Starfire finished while gently clapping her hands.

Beast Boy's brows furrowed and eyes sharpened in response to his teammates nagging. Ever since they found out about it all, it had been nonstop whenever they were given the opportunity. Unfortunately for our punny hero, most times were opportunities.

"Guys stop! She could walk in any minute and I don't want her to hear anything!" Beast Boy told them rather crossly.

"Oh come on grass stain! One of these days you need to grow a set and let her know how you feel!" Cyborg elaborated as he began putting his sandwich together. Bit by bit, slice by slice, this embodiment of manliness was coming to fruition; much to the robotic man's delight.

"But I've already tried man! And every stinkin' time she either ignores me or didn't even get what I was sayin'!" Beast Boy expressed.

"Besides, I ain't fit for a girl like her."

"What do you mean, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

"I just don't got what it takes to make her happy ya know?" He answered melancholy.

"Beast Boy, you really need to have some confidence in your game." Robin mused.

"Oh, taking flirting advice from the team leader himself? You could barely keep eye contact with Starfire for the longest time whenever ya'll were close to each other!"

"Heh heh…. Eh…"

"But he got the girl, didn't he BB?" Cyborg prodded. Beast Boy suddenly grew quiet as the robot man continued on.

"In the end, he still prevailed. Though it _may_ have taken a significant amount of time for them to address the GIANT rainbow colored three eyed flying elephant in the room. Like seriously Rob, how did neither of you guys not see how obvious the attraction between you both was?! You guys were practically tripping over each other's feet!"

The traffic light themed leader's face reached a deeper level of crimson, becoming a stuttering mess. Muttering incoherent sentences, Robin folded his arms and looked away in slight annoyance and embarrassment. Cyborg let out a hearty laugh before growing serious and turned his attention back to Beast Boy.

"The thing is man, you really just need to lay it all out on the table. She may not act like it sometimes, but Raven is a caring girl. She'll appreciate you being open with her, and even if things don't go your way… she will make sure to preserve your feelings." He finished.

"Since when did she ever care about my feelings? She always throws me through windows or sends me through terrifying dimensions!" Beast Boy questioned.

"Well, think about it BB. Most of the time it's because you deserve it."

As soon as those words came out of Cyborg's mouth, the common room doors swooshed open; revealing the subject matter at hand. Her hair was disorderly, her eyes shown exhaustion, and she was missing her cloak. If it wasn't so late in the day already, someone might would have guessed that she had gotten no sleep the previous night.

"Afternoon Raven, everything okay?" Cyborg asked in a concerned tone, finalizing his sandwich before taking a massive bite out of it. "Mmmm… delicious. Absolutely positively perfect." He praised.

Raven tilted her head to the side while raising an eyebrow, giving her classic _'Really?'_ look that was a staple in her persona before answering his inquiry.

"I've seen better days." She stated monotonously.

The empath lazily levitated herself over to the kitchen, opening one of the cabinets to retrieve her tea. Taking a bag out, she placed it on the nearby counter before collecting everything she needed to get started.

While her back was turned from everyone, Cyborg gave a playful wink to Beast Boy while Starfire gave a big smile and a thumbs up; with Robin having a rather sly grin plastered onto his face.

Beast Boy physically facepalmed himself.

"Do that a few more times, and maybe you'll become smarter." Quipped Raven, never lifting her eyes away from what she was doing.

"Hey! I am _smart_!" Beast Boy retorted.

Raven simply exhaled through her nostrils, eyes filled with mirth as she was clearly amused by the changeling's immediate offense. She prepared her teacup, putting the teabag in before pouring hot water into it.

Beast Boy, feeling tension build up from the awaiting stares of his other teammates, as well as the sudden silence between them all, the skinny teen decided it best for him to make a tactical retreat to his room.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." He informed them before spinning on his heels and fast walking out of the common room, doors closing behind him.

With the tea being fully complete (no sugar or cream) Raven turned around and leaned on the counter, holding the cup in two hands close to her face. Feeling the rising steam hitting her face, Raven took a small sip from the scolding beverage before silently giving her approval. After a few minutes, she looked around the room and at everyone in it.

"Do my ears deceive me, or is it actually quiet in here for once?" She asked, giving them each individually a gaze.

Seemingly squirming under her stare, the other three Titans attempted to resume whatever they were doing at the time. Robin fumbled with the newspaper while letting out a cough, Starfire scooted closer to Robin while wrapping her arms around him, and Cyborg took another large bite out of his sandwich.

Raven was both perplexed and curious as to why there was a weird vibe resonating in the room, but she merely shrugged it off before taking another sip of her tea.

* * *

Beast Boy finally arrived in his room. He plopped himself onto his bed, sitting up as he pulled his knees to his chest.

The portable zoo pondered back to what had just happened a few minutes prior. He understood and even appreciated his friends' attempts at moral support, but the weight of his circumstance took precedence. He was a geeky, dorky, sometimes nerdy young man who had fallen hopelessly in love with interdimensional half-demon. How does anyone level with THAT situation? And they suddenly just expect him to declare his passionate affection towards her as if it was no big deal?

Beast Boy let out an audible sigh. How many times did he find himself in this scenario? Sitting somewhere by himself, reflecting on his life and how he was practically peer pressured into telling Raven just how much she meant to him? He could have sworn that he had been through all of this drama before; secretly hiding feelings for Raven and him trying to come with terms that he eventually will have to tell her. It was if he had experienced this exact thing over and over and over again, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt like his life was a story constantly being re-written by different people.

After a few more moments in deep thought, the concept of writing and stories brought him to the remembrance of what he had yet to do.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I need to reply to that person on FanFiction." He told himself out loud.

Hastily getting up, Beast Boy located his laptop computer and carried it under his arm back to the bed, opening it up and powering it on while it sat on his lap. Within seconds he was on the website logging in, with having to spend an extra minute or so redoing the irritating CAPTCHA several times until he got it right.

Soon, he was going through his inbox until he found the conversation he was looking for. He took a little bit more time to reread the previous message, just to make sure he understood the person's response completely.

"Send you a plot eh…?" He questioned nobody in particular.

"I haven't even come up with anything yet though."

Tentatively tapping his chin, Beast Boy stared at his bedroom floor in effort to spring his imagination to life. While he had written stories before, they were other genres with other ships. Writing about Raven and himself was an entirely different ballgame… and he wanted to make sure he didn't strike out.

Another problem was the fact that mostly every plotline ever was already done with their "BBRAE" ship. In fact, some plotlines were _overdone_ ; so to speak. It would be very hard to come up with something original, let alone com up with a BELIEVABLE story that would actually make sense. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he knew he importance of realism when it came to such stories.

As if on cue, a lightbulb came on in his head, and he began to type out his reply.

 **Re:** BBRAE Collab Project

Message from: **xXGreen_is_MeanXx**

 _Hey wassup,_

 _Thanks for wanting to work with me! I can't wait to get started! Anyways, here is the plot I have for the story. Beast Boy is soon about to go freelance super hero, all dashing and wonderful, and Raven has little time and a small chance to tell him how she truly feels before he leaves for good. The whole time, she is always getting interrupted, and things keep happening to where she hadn't got to tell him yet. Finally, as he is boarding a plane, she catches him and declares her undying love for the Green Machine! Brilliant right? Sounds like something off of a Hallmark movie! Not that I would know how that is of course…. but yeah! So that's my pitch. Let me know what you think of it so far and we can work on the details later. Can't wait to get this started!_

 _\- xXGreen_is_MeanXx_

Satisfied with his response, the changeling clicked send. Smiling to himself, he commended his own ingenuity in crafting the spectacular and original storyline.

"If I can't have it in real life, I'll just have someone write it out for me!" He chuckled to himself.

* * *

Back in the common room, Robin and Starfire had migrated to the couch to watch a little TV. Cyborg was tidying up the place, wiping down the kitchen table and counters with a washcloth to ensure they would be approved by Mr. Clean himself. Raven had briefly gone to her room to grab a book before bringing it with her back into the common room. While everyone was strewn about minding their own business, Starfire broke the silence as she spoke to her boyfriend.

"Boyfriend Robin, it has been the several weeks since we have been out. Perhaps this weekend we shall do the outing at the mall?" She asked rather excitedly.

"Well, it has been a while since we all went and did something other than sit around here. Crime has died down here in Jump City lately… so, I wouldn't mind it." He said as he gave her a cheeky grin.

Starfire squealed with delight as she snuggled into her boyfriend's side, thanking him for being open to her suggestion; not that he would ever reject anything she would ask of him.

The alien princess' delight was quickly cut short as Robin opened his mouth to speak again.

"Since it has been so long, instead of the mall we should do something more exciting and engaging as a group. How about we all go to a theme park?" He asked as he looked around for approval.

Before anyone could answer, Starfire timidly interrupted.

"But Robin; I had meant that we go out _alone_ , on a date…" She said softly as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Oh… heh heh.. uh sorry Star. Sure, that's no problem. I'm always up for another date!" Robin sheepishly admitted.

"Oh joy! What a glorious time we shall have!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend snugly yet more restrained as to take Robin's lungs into consideration.

Robin turned to the rest of the gang and shrugged.

"Sorry guys, guess you will all have to find something else to do."

"It's not problem Rob, I actually am meeting up with Bee' this weekend to uh… 'hang out'." Cyborg explained.

"Ugh. I did not need to know that." Raven scoffed.

"What about you Raven? Doing anything this weekend? Cause if not…" Cyborg trailed off, exchanging knowing glances with Robin. Starfire looked at them both with a confused expression on her face.

"…You'll have to be alone in the Tower with Beast Boy." Cyborg finished.

Starfire's face then lit up with understanding, and managed to suppress a giggle.

"Oh you are SO not leaving me here with him!" She commanded angrily as she placed the book she was reading on her lap still open. "I already have enough trouble having to deal with his stupidity."

"C'mon Raven, it won't be that bad. Besides, think of it as a team bonding exercise." Robin suggested.

"You amaze me sometimes Robin. Always finding a way to make bad situations sound worse." Raven deadpanned.

"Hey, give BB some credit now Raven. The guy's been trying to be nice to you lately and you've been shutting him down. He just wants to get to know you." Cyborg said as he stopped his cleaning and placed the washcloth on the side of the counter. He then placed his hands on his hips.

"Well he shouldn't be trying, there's nothing to know about." Raven argued. "Besides, if he really wanted to know me, he would ask me what I would want. And what I would want, would be for me to have the entire day to myself without being bothered by some stupid prank or antic. However, since I already _know_ him, he would not allow that to happen." Though she stood by what she said, a part of her was slightly guilty for saying she wanted to stay away from him. She knew that she sometimes enjoyed having him company; as long as he behaved himself of course.

Cyborg let out a defeated sigh before picking up the cloth he had put down earlier and throwing it into the sink nearby.

"All I'm saying Raven, is that you should at least give the man a chance at your time. Though sometimes he can still be immature, he's grown. And he genuinely really does want to find something; anything, to somehow connect with you."

Raven visibly blushed for reasons she didn't know why. Not feeling the warming presence of her cloak, Raven opted to bring the book up to her face to hide the red tinge on her cheeks rather than her hood which, at the moment, was not with her.

"Yeah, well good luck with him finding a way to 'connect' with me." Raven spat before returning to her reading.

Cyborg gave a depressing exhale of breath, before looking around to make sure everything had been cleaned up. Satisfied, he started to walk out of the room.

"I'll be in the garage." He informed them.

Robin gave him a silent wave, to engaged in switching between watching what was on TV, and what was sitting right next to him. Starfire nodded, and Raven grunted. Cyborg shook his head before stepping through the doors.

Though as he went down the hallway he slowed down his pace and continued forward. He wasn't really going to the garage; he was going to see Beast Boy.

* * *

 **And there you have it! I sincerely hope this is good enough for you all. I also hope some of you caught those easter eggs; there was quite a few of them in there. In fact, one of those easter eggs is very subtle and will only be picked up by those who have read a certain story...**

 **Also, a few borderline 4th wall breaking moments for good measure.**

 **Let me know what easter eggs you manage to catch that I placed in there! Just don't go looking too hard. I wasn't a genius and put like 10 easter eggs hidden all throughout. Most are plainly obvious except for a select few.**

 **I intend on updating again in the next month or so, but who knows? The new year is almost upon us, so I might get swamped by things too.**

 **As always, please rate and review!**

 **Namaste!**

 **(PS: If there are any grammatical errors, please let me know. I'll have to proofread through all of these chapters eventually.)**


	4. References

**Author's Note:** **Holy buttcakes Batman! It's been a year since this story has been updated! Man have I been swamped with life or what! I know a lot of you have probably been wondering… what the heck happened to this guy?!**

 **Haha… just kidding. No one knows or cares who I am LOL.**

 **Anywho, apparently I have reeeeeeeally dropped the ball on my story updates. I mean, I do take longer than most people to update anyways; but even by my standards it's been way too long. I can't be faulted too much however… as life happens, and unfortunately adulting means I have to not have time to sit around and write all day and instead use both my time and energy for college and work. Like seriously, bump that noise.**

 **In all seriousness, I really do hope you guys will like this. I put a ton of effort into making sure I really took my time in order to preserve writing quality. I didn't want to make some things feel rushed, though I admit it was very hard for me to not try to advance to my major plot points too quickly. It's hard for me to write about the mundane that has to fit in between LOL. You guys waited long enough for this, and… well… I did try my best. This chapter alone is over 14,000 words, which is almost the entirety of all the previous chapters combined (they total to 17,000). This will definitely help lay the groundwork for the many arcs I have planned, and will help to push us out of what I call the "introductory" stage of the story.**

 **By the way guys, to those who follow my first story (which also hasn't been updated in forever), I promise I will eventually update that one as well. The reason why that one is taking so long to update aside from me being busy, is because I plan on making an overhaul on the previous original chapters. It is an experimental story… and I need to fix the execution of some plot points first before I add onto it. Thanks for being so patient with me!**

* * *

As he collapsed his clamshell laptop, Beast Boy heard a knocking at his door. Before any audible sound could come from the voice of the one behind said door, the changeling skyrocketed off of his bed in fear of being found out. Though once he heard who it was, he relaxed a little; giving his tense muscles a chance to get some much needed rest.

"Yo BB! It's Cyborg, open up!"

Quickly scanning the room before deciding to shove the laptop under the bed, Beast Boy made his way to his bedroom door and pressed the button on the side to allow for the metal door to slide open. The cybernetic young man waltzed in like he owned the joint, before finding a spot on the wall to lean on as he crossed his arms. Though in a way, he kind of did… given the fact that _he_ was the one who helped in both designing and constructing the entire tower.

"Hey Cy, wassup?" Beast Boy asked modestly.

"How have you been doing man?" Cyborg asked while ignoring Beast Boy's rhetorical question.

"…Uh, what do ya mean _'how am I doin'_? It's the afternoon and I get to stay in my room all day; I'm right as rain." The changeling answered.

"Uh hum. So, you haven't really ran into any issues with things like, I don't know… those along the lines of pale and purple?" Cyborg pressed.

"You mean Raven? Nah, we haven't fought in a while." Beast Boy mused.

Beast Boy nonchalantly nodded his head as he scratched his neck before turning his head sideways in both curiosity and confusion.

"Wait… why would ya think I had a problem with her? Is she mad? Oh God what did I do?! I swear all I did was wake up and eat today!" He exclaimed.

Cyborg smirked and shook his head while he put his hands up, making a pushing down motion to indicate that things were fine. "Chill bro, she's not mad or anything. I'm just curious is all." He told the changeling.

"You being curious is never good." Beast Boy replied.

" _Anyways_ …" Cyborg cut in while emphasizing to Beast Boy that he still had a lot to say. "Robin and Starfire are heading out this weekend to spend some time alone; and while they're gone, I'll be heading over to the Titans East to hang out with Bee'." The older Titan explained.

Beast Boy tilted his head slightly, leaning forward while slightly closing one of his eyes as he was trying to decipher where Cyborg was going with this. "…Okay…?" Beast Boy responded.

"This my man… presents you a **wonderful** opportunity!" Cyborg exclaimed. He walked up to Beast Boy and put his arm around him; using his other arm to make a waving motion off into the distance as if he was showing the entire future to the green bean.

"Just do the math BB. Five minus three, equals two. The five being us Titans, the three being Robin, Starfire, and me; and you and Raven being the two. Meaning… you both. In the tower. _Alone_. And from what I hear… it takes **two** to tango if you get what I'm sayin'." He continued before letting out a stifled laugh.

Beast Boy's back slumped a little as pink began to appear on his cheeks. He reached behind him and grabbed Cyborg's arm, throwing it off him before bringing his hands down to his sides in clinched fists.

"That is SO not cool dude!" He griped. By that point, Cyborg let loose and filled in what could have been awkward silence with boisterous laughter.

After calming himself down, Cyborg resumed a more serious demeanor as he addressed Beast Boy.

"In all seriousness Beasty, this really is an opportunity. You will have an ENTIRE weekend to yourselves. This is your opportunity to make a move; get to know her better… and on a more personal level."

Beast Boy blushed at the word 'personal'. "But, what would I even do?"

"I don't know man, something! You have wasted so much time with worrying about what she will think of you when she finds out how you truly feel, verses being forever alone." Cyborg pointed out.

"Hey! I could find someone else!" Beast Boy cried.

"But it wouldn't be Raven. Honestly Grass Stain… there really could be a future for you both. I think that the only things that are keeping you both apart are your fear of rejection, and her continual denial." Cyborg expressed.

"Ya really think so?" Beast Boy asked timidly, voice cracking. He then became even more flustered by his own awkwardness, looking away.

As if he just got slapped across the face with an epiphany, the changeling abruptly turned his head back to Cyborg with eyes wide open.

"Wait… you said that Raven is in denial? So, you think that she actually already _likes_ me?!" Beast Boy questioned enthusiastically.

Cyborg placed his hands on his cybernetic hips and let out a sigh. He looked down briefly, before directing his sight to the ceiling.

"The thing is Beast Boy, I can't exactly give you a for sure answer. But in my gut, I just know that she does. She has to. Whether it's now, or sometime in the future… she's gonna eventually take the plunge. What you do need to consider, is that it's actually possible. You need to realize that you have all this time now, but soon it could be gone in an instant. I think that even if you were to be rejected now, after so long she will eventually find her way to you. That's just me, but I'm pretty good with predictions given almost half of me is computer." Cyborg finished, adding a little humor to his tone with the last part.

"Well, I have less time than you think." Beast Boy mused.

Cyborg frowned as he looked at the changeling slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Beast Boy took a few seconds to think about how he was going to word what he was about to say; and more so as to whether or not he even should. After mulling it over for some time, Beast Boy paced back and forth several times before plopping himself down on his bed. He placed his hands on his knees and stared forward.

"Robin told me about an offer that was on the table; coming indirectly from Batman." He began to explain.

"Whoa, the Batman?! That's gotta be some serious stuff then man." Cyborg assessed.

"It is. Apparently, there's an agency or sumthin' out there looking for young talent with supernatural abilities that could run some solo ops for them. After a while, that offer somehow reached me through Robin." Beast Boy explained.

"Whoa man! That's awesome!" Cyborg exclaimed, holding out a hand to high-five his buddy; which was met with a half-enthused green hand.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'm definitely gonna take Robin up on the offer. But… that means that I definitely don't have much time to be with Raven. Even if things were to work out in my favor, I'm pretty sure we're gonna be living two separate lives…. ya know?" Beast Boy said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Cyborg rubbed his chin with his hand, agreeing with the changeling. "Well, that's true… it would make things more difficult should you go that route. But honestly Beast Boy; is that really what you want? You have a lot going for you now-" Cyborg said before stopping and pointing behind him in the direction where Raven's room would be.

"And things could go even better if you make some decisions." He finished, not having to elaborate on what those 'decisions' were.

Beast Boy let out a defeated sigh. "I know Cy, I know. It's just… I feel like I need a change of pace. I also need to find my place in the world. I feel like I haven't exactly met my full potential ya know? It's a really hard decision."

Cyborg walked up to the conflicted changeling and laid his hand gently on his shoulder. "See, that's your issue BB. You're doing an awful lot of feeling without a lot of thinking. Now I'm not trying to make your choices for you… and I'll support you either way; regardless on what you end up doing. But, you need to really; and I mean _**really**_ , think about this. Because if you do leave, and she comes to her senses and realizes how much she actually values you… you're gonna be too far gone to ever be reached. And _your_ opportunity? Gone." Cyborg advised him, while giving his last sentence emphasis by snapping of his fingers.

Though Beast Boy was looking straight at the floor, Cyborg could feel his friend tremble slightly.

"…I know…" Beast Boy croaked.

"Hey man, it'll all work out fine." Cyborg ensured. He backed away from his vegetarian friend and began his walk out of the room. When he reached the door, he stopped and looked back.

"As long as you get your head out of your butt." He chuckled.

"Screw you man." Beast Boy replied lightheartedly.

* * *

This was stupid. Real stupid.

If stupid had a picture of itself in the dictionary, this would be it.

The sight of Starfire and their beloved leader becoming all ooey gooey like they had no care of who was around was absolutely horrendous; at least in Raven's eyes.

 _Reserve that for a hotel room_. Raven thought to herself.

Cyborg had been gone for a considerable amount of time, and Beast Boy was presumably in his room. That left her, Starfire and Robin in the common room. Since Raven wasn't much of a talker, it was very hard to remember that she was even present after a good amount of time. That lead to things like… breaking the PDA rules.

Like what was happening right now.

Luckily, they hadn't begun to make out yet… so there was that. Raven was not so sure how long it would be before she had to vacate the room. In fact, she was considering saving herself the trouble of finding out by heading back to her room. Stealthily, she got up and slipped past the lovestruck couple as she made her way out of the common room and into the hallway.

As she proceeded down the hall, she could see Cyborg on his way back to the common room. Although she was half-demon, Raven didn't see herself as _completely_ evil, so she figured she should let him know that the common room was currently a no-fly zone.

"Hey Victor. Just so you know, I would _strongly_ advise not going into the common room. Dick and Kori are really engaged with each other right now. It's unbearable." Raven stated, the last part causing her to visibly shudder.

Cyborg grinned, finding the entire situation to be unsurprising given the infatuation that came with a relationship as recent as the one between Robin and Starfire. "Thanks for the heads up. I guess I'll break up their party then, cause I wanna play me some GameStation."

Raven scoffed, but couldn't keep herself from letting a smile creep up on her face. Changing the subject, the empath casually asked about Cyborg's 'garage activities'. "So, what did you manage to fix back there?"

"Oh, I didn't necessarily have to fix anything. I just.. recalibrated some things. Made sure I set things back where they needed to be." Cyborg replied with amusement. After a moment of shared silence, Cyborg resumed his journey towards the common room.

"Well, I'm gonna see how fast I can clear the lovebirds out." He gaffawed.

Raven shook her head while letting out a small laugh. As Cyborg began walking away, Raven too continued on to her room. With a press of a button, she was inside.

Safe. Safe within the confines of the only four walls throughout the entire tower that kept her from being pestered by any of her teammates. Well, at least for the majority of the time.

Since tensions within the city had reached an all time low, there was only a small but steady amount of criminal activity currently in Jump City; all of which, could be handled by the local law enforcement. Because of this, all of the Titans have been able to temporarily kick back, relax, and enjoy their lives. While they were at the Tower, all of them used their downtime in different ways. For Raven, she liked to remain in solidarity. That meant her either spending most of her time in her room, or taking her meditation time to the roof. Either way, Raven preferred to not be in the presence of her teammates for most of the time. It wasn't that she necessarily didn't want to be around them, she just kept them in arm's length. She loved each and every one of them, that was undeniable. They were her friends… and truly the only thing really close to her ever having a family. That did not however change the fact that she needed her space. She didn't do well with people anyways.

Raven let out a small sigh as she placed her hands on her hips. What to do on such an off day? Having this much time on her hands wasn't something she or the rest of the Titans were normally accustomed to. Since she didn't have any hobbies aside from reading and meditating, there really wasn't much for her to do. Raven's lips pursed; she definitely needed to expand her repertoire.

Eyes scanning the room, she realized that her laundry basket was full. In contrast to recent events, the team had been so swamped with work that she could not find the time to take care of all the uniforms and other clothes piling up. The empath rolled her eyes before approaching the clothes mountain.

 _I guess this is something I should do._

As she was bending over to grab the basket, she paused. Did she really want to immediately leave her room after just arriving, only to do laundry before making another trip back to her room? She turned her head slightly as her eyes met with her computer's blank display. She remembered that she technically had a new project to work on. Perhaps she should check on some things… dirty clothes could come later.

Biting her lip, the purple-haired girl made her way to her computer and turned it on.

After loading the website, the empath logged into her FanFiction profile. She immediately saw that she had a new response from her now partner-in-crime, and with a quiet groan opened it up. As she was reading the contents, she felt a mixture of emotions. First off, why does SHE have to be the one to do the chasing and not Beast Boy? Second, this person _clearly_ had a bias towards the changeling. Something she decided to keep mental note of. Finally, the entire plot was just… just…

 _Adorable._

Raven's face grew red at the rouge thought. Though she made no effort to deny the fact that it was true. Despite how raw the entire thing sounded, the premise was actually pretty cute. It almost physically hurt her to admit it, but it really didn't seem that bad. It was practically a typical romance novel, and she did not know what was worse; the fact that she kind of likes the idea, or the fact that she reads romance novels on the occasion.

Well, they were equally bad in all honesty.

"What did I just get myself into?" She asked herself.

Raven began formulating her response right away, making sure that she informed the user that there will be minor adjustments to that original storyline.

 **Re:** BBRAE Collab Project

Message from: **Deadpan46**

 _Hello there,_

 _Upon reading your atrocious plotline, my initial thought was that this was not worth my time. However, after some careful consideration, I concluded that with the right guidance… this could potentially turn out decent. What you mentioned sounds more along the lines of a climax, rather than an entire plot. My recommendation would be to start off with some backstory. Find a way for the two to gain the others' interest. The reader needs to know how they both developed their feelings before they can gain any emotional attachment. That way, the ending will be way more impactful and meaningful. Give me some time, and I will send you a rough draft of how that should play out. Do not expect me to be as timely as you prefer. I would advise you determine yourself how the two should be introduced into the story, and what causes them to become close in the meantime._

 _\- DeadPan46_

The demoness wasted no time in sending the message. After that was taken care of, she got up and began to grab her laundry. Once she hoisted the basket full of dirty clothes, she slid her door open with her powers and made her way to the laundry room.

"Now the fun will commence." She spoke ironically.

* * *

After that deep conversation with Cyborg, Beast Boy felt off-center. That, and he really needed to pee. Deciding that he should definitely relieve himself of his burden, the changeling shuffled along out of his room and into the hallway. As he gracefully danced towards the bathroom; his place of solace and serenity, he saw Raven coming from her room with what appeared to be a basket full of uniforms and other clothes. Feeling as though they have been lacking some dialogue, and the fact that they would indeed be alone for a while, he decided it would be best if he would get ahead of the game.

"Hey Rae, watcha' got there?" He asked her inquisitively.

"Not clothes, that's for sure. Want to take a gander as to what it might be?" Raven replied cynically.

"But, that's literally a basket of clothes Raven." Beast Boy responded intelligently.

"I wasn't- ugh… never mind." The empath rolled her eyes at the changeling's ignorance to her blatant sarcasm.

"Whew Rae, that's a lot of clothes! That's almost as much as I have on my floor!" Beast Boy quipped as he walked closer to her to inspect the contents of the basket.

"First off, stop calling me Rae. Second… don't you- Hey stop!" Raven realized what the green bean was doing and tried to prevent Beast Boy from searching through her clothes, but he had already begun by the time her reflexes kicked in.

"Man there's a ton!" Beast Boy exclaimed, sifting through the pile.

As his eyes met with a particular kind of clothing, his eyes widened. Lo and behold was one of her bras, and he managed to see the tag.

 _30D?!_ _ **Holy crap!**_

"How dare you!" Raven screeched, enraged. She slapped the curious shape shifter; hard enough to where the sound reverberated throughout the entire hallway.

"OWWWW! That really hurt!" Beast Boy cried. He rubbed his now somewhat red cheek as he attempted to recover from the fierce blow.

"That's what you get for messing with my stuff you pervert!" Raven scolded while her face tinged pink.

"I'm not a pervert! I just couldn't believe ya had so much piled up! This looks almost like a months worth!" Beast Boy explained earnestly.

"Yeah well you don't have to explore my dirty laundry! Now if you excuse me before I decide to kill you, I need to throw these in the washer." Raven declared before walking off, heading to the room that housed the washing machine.

Now completely embarrassed, Beast Boy resumed his trek to the bathroom.

"Dude.. I can't believe that. She has D's…" Beast Boy said to himself dreamily.

 _ **Beautiful, wonderfully plumpy D's. Jiggly jiggly puff.**_

 _What kind of thought was that?!_

 _ **The kind that admires nature's creation.**_

 _Yeah… yeah that makes sense. Squishy squishy._

 _ **Yes.**_

Now in front of the restroom door, Beast Boy entered in and locked it. Within minutes, his loud voice of both shock and frustration could be heard.

"Dangit! Now I can't pee!"

* * *

As Cyborg entered the common room, he was pleasantly surprised to see that the aforementioned couple had ceased their affections and were now cuddled up together watching the TV. With a smirk, the cybernetic young man made his way down to the couch before plopping himself onto it.

"Alright guys, I'll be stealing the TV from you." He remarked.

"Go ahead, there's nothing really that interesting on right now anyways." Robin mused, motioning to the place where the remote lay with the tilt of his head.

Giving a satisfied grunt, Cyborg grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the connection for the GameStation. He then grabbed one of the controllers, turned on the console and sat back waiting for everything to load. While everything was booting up, he remembered his recent conversation with Beast Boy; the mentioning of Robin and the offer that had been given.

"So Rob, what's up with this whole freelance thing Beast Boy is talking about?" He asked

"Well… I was planning on keeping it on the down-low for now, but I guess he already gave that up." Robin sighed.

"He didn't exactly give it up, our talk warranted it. If he's serious about the whole thing, he ain't gonna have much time to do anything about his feelings towards… well, you know." Cyborg finished, with the last part spoken quieter in the fear that they could be heard.

"I guess that's true, I didn't realize that." Robin confessed. The team leader rubbed his chin with his free hand, while his other was holding his girlfriend close.

"What is this 'offer' you speak of friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked with immense curiosity.

"Batman told me about an organization that is looking for young talent willing to undertake special solo operations that regular agents could not handle. Going solo has always been a dream for Beast Boy, so I figured he would definitely want the opportunity." Robin answered.

"Oh, that is WONDERFUL! I am sure friend Beast Boy was pleased to hear such a glorious offer!" Starfire responded joyfully.

"See, that's the thing Rob. Does he really want to do it? I know that may be his dream, but what about his _strong_ feelings too?" Cyborg pressed.

"That is something he is going to have to decide for himself Vic. We are all adults here, we are eventually going to have to make adult choices. We are now at a point in life where every choice leaves a serious impact, and we have to be somewhat responsible with the outcome." Robin explained.

As the TV screen lit up with the console's dashboard, Cyborg began selecting which game he felt like playing. For a moment, he somberly looked at his feet.

"Rob… are we at a stage where we are all going to have to lead separate lives altogether?" He asked.

Robin looked up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Things change. We can't always be Titans… one day we will all have to abandon this current life."

"Can't we?" Cyborg rhetorically questioned.

* * *

After the debacle that was Beast Boy's evident "excitement", he made his way back towards his room.

 _God that was so stupid. I definitely shouldn't be thinking about Raven like that…_

 _ **Why not? Can't one appreciate perfect symmetry?**_

 _How do I know what that word means?_

 _ **Well, after seeing those curves, anyone would understand.**_

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _ **You have taste.**_

As he re-entered his room, Beast Boy wasted no time in running to his bed, grabbing his laptop from underneath, and heading back out. He did not want to be continuously bothered today, and he also did not want to be cooped up in his room the whole time. The roof did offer some fresh air; and besides, he could find good inspiration while being up there.

In a few minutes, the portable zoo found his way onto the roof of the tower. A gentle breeze blew through the tufts of his hair, and the crashing of the ocean waves hitting the rocks could be heard around him. As his nostrils flared, he could smell the feint and subtle smell of flowers off in the distance. Though the primary reason for the location of the Tower was seclusion, the choice brought forth magnificent benefits. This was one such case.

Beast Boy walked forward until he could feel the sun's rays hitting his back, the light emanating from it apparent in the time of day. After brief moments of awe, the shapeshifter move towards the edge of the roof and sat down; before opening his laptop and turning it on. He never knew what to do with this much time in his hands, and he never really got out much. Most of his free time was spent with comics or electronics, so there was not anything else he could find himself doing. At least, for now.

It was good that he had found this hobby. He never wanted to ever admit it to anyone, but he now enjoyed reading. Reading and writing to be exact. Though there were always jokes and prods about his lack of academic prowess, he wasn't completely stupid. In fact, he was quite intelligent. Short on some common sense, sure. But dumb he was not.

He logged in to his profile, and saw he had a response. It took him several minutes to read, and afterwards felt quite challenged. There were some parts that almost seemed rather hostile, but there were some very valid points as well. He really did need to add more depth to his proposed story, though he was not sure if he would be capable of coming up with something on his own. Though he had a pretty good imagination, he could only go so far. After all, he never actually experienced a true relationship before.

Well, _**maybe**_ Terra…

No, she definitely did not count. She never truly cared for him. At least, not the way he had cared for her. Or thought he cared for her. However, he could channel the rollercoaster of emotions he felt during those dreary times and use it for the dynamics of his story. It would be difficult to say the least.

Beast Boy exhaled. This was turning out to be much harder than he thought it would be. He was moving onto foreign land; not knowing a single thing about the area. He closed his eyes and thought about the entire thing. As if by some divine intervention, Beast Boy remembered several stories he had really liked. Maybe he could borrow from some of them?

It could work. The changeling searched through his library and found the most recent titles he had read. Ready like a man on a mission, Beast Boy was about to click on one of them. Then, he had an even better idea.

"I mean, I _did_ PM someone, I might as well try to get some insight from this guy too!" He told himself.

Beast Boy clicked on the author's profile, selected the private messaging option and began composing.

Story Advice

Message from: **xXGreen_is_MeanXx**

 _Wassup!_

 _So I am totally writing this amazing BBRAE story, but I kind have reached a writer's block haha. I have the ideas I want for how it should go, but I don't have much of a clue on what would bring Raven and the spectacular Beast Boy together in the first place! I mean… they are cute and all and they for sure would look good together. They make a nice looking couple and would definitely make some pretty sexy lookin' babies LOL. But I'm just not good with playing the game. Like dude, I'm stuck here behind a keyboard writing romantic fiction. Do I sound like I get girls? Hahaha I'm just kidding! Well, not really but yeah. ANYWAYS, I really like how you are able to come up with so many ways they fall in love with each other. It's really awesome! I was hoping you could, ya know, help a guy out and maybe give me some suggestions as to how it should all start off. What should I make happen that would allow the two to begin to like each other? I would really appreciate the help!_

 _Ya boi,_

 _\- xXGreen_is_MeanXx_

Grinning like an idiot, Beast Boy hit send. Hopefully soon, he would hear back from the author. For once, the hero was the one who needed some saving.

* * *

"You know Rob, I think we should do something later tonight." Cyborg suggested.

"Like what?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, maybe go downtown… eat and shop or whatever. Something. We've been cooped up here for too long. I feel like we've been on house arrest!" Cyborg joked.

"That's true, we have been stuck in the Tower for a while now. I guess it couldn't hurt to get some fresh air and a change of pace." Robin agreed.

"Oh joy! That would be wonderful! I have been wanting to do the shopping! I am very much in the need of new clothes." Starfire replied gleefully.

"Uh…Star? You have a ton of clothes in your closet." Robin pointed out.

"Yes, but those are old ones!" Starfire innocently responded.

"Old? You just bought them several months ago!" Cyborg interjected.

"Which is exactly why we need to go! Oh please Robin?" Starfire asked with a glint in her eyes.

Being the firm and level-headed leader that he was, Robin wasted no time in laying down the law:

"Eh why not? Let's make a trip out tonight!"

* * *

With a final heave, Raven threw the last bit of clothes into the washing machine before putting in the detergent. Soon enough, she had it all up and running.

"That takes care of that." She said to herself.

As she began to make her way out of the laundry room, the empath heard her communicator go off. Taking it out to see what it could be, Raven was slightly surprised to see Robin calling. She accepted it, and watched as his face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Raven. Later tonight we are gonna have an outing. Now I know that as much as you hate being in public, we do need to find some time for team bonding; especially outside of the Tower. We'll probably hit up a few shops, maybe grab something to eat. I'm not entirely sure what the full plan is, but we will most likely just play it by ear." Robin informed her.

"Oh. Great." Raven enthused.

After pondering over the information, Raven became inquisitive as well as suspicious.

"This wouldn't happen to be decided by your weakness to Starfire's insistent begging is it?" She asked.

Giving a nervous smile, the team leader reassured her. "Of course not. I think it will do us some good."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Raven replied coldly. "But, you make it sound like I have a choice in the matter; when you know good and well I don't."

"This is true." Robin smirked. "Seriously though Raven, I think it will be fun. I also think that you will wind up having a good time. You usually do, even if you never admit it."

"As if." Raven half-heartedly retorted.

"Well, try as you might… we both know you aren't getting out of this one. Just like all the other times." He grinned.

Raven scoffed, but remained silent. One way or another she would be roped in; it was always inevitable.

"I'm going to go. Gotta let Beast Boy know as well." Robin said before ending the call.

"Hmph. Always the respectful and considerate one that Robin." Raven said to herself sarcastically.

* * *

As Beast Boy was smiling to himself, his happy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his communicator. Similarly to Raven, the changeling saw that he had an incoming video call from Robin and answered it.

"Hey Beast Boy, we will all be heading out later tonight for some fun." Robin told him.

"Fun? Robin, I am the _embodiment_ of fun." Beast Boy replied.

"Since when did you expand your vocabulary?" Robin questioned teasingly, the corner of his mask raised.

"What can I say, comics can really help an individual find culture." The geen elf said smugly.

"Nerd culture." Robin chuckled.

"Hey! There is some true art to be found in those books! Don't knock em'." Beast Boy responded flatly.

"I'm not here to dis on your hobby, I think you having any given form of reading is good. Just letting you know that pretty soon we will all be getting ready for a night in the town." Robin finished.

"Wow Robin, that's pretty low." Beast Boy stated.

"Haha, well… make sure you get ready soon. We are all going in our civvies." Robin added.

"Sure man." The portable zoo answered.

"Catch you later then." Robin said before ending the call.

Beast Boy continued to hold the communicator up to his face, putting on a mocking expression and tone.

"How about you catch these hands." He remarked while shaking his free hand in front of the now blank screen of his device.

* * *

The evening had rolled around, and all five Titans were out and about in casual wear. Robin and Starfire had chosen the typical coordinating outfits; Robin wearing a black collared shirt and light denim jeans, and Starfire wearing a black crop top with light denim skinny jeans. Beast Boy always made sure to choose comfort and practical over the fashionable, wearing a purple V-neck t-shirt and black shorts. Cyborg was Cyborg, so clothes were never really required. However to try to be modest, the mechanical man decided to throw on his old varsity jacket while wearing very baggy athletic pants. As for Raven, she stuck to a blue hoodie over a white sleeveless t-shirt while wearing a rather flattering pair of black yoga pants. On her t-shirt was a rather emo looking sketch of an actual raven.

The group made their way through the miniature crowds of people occupying the sidewalk, the street lights causing the concrete to glint under the night sky. The cold and crisp air flowing from the oceanside made its way into the city, gently caressing the strands of hair on every exposed head. It was a beautiful evening, and a lively one at that.

As the Titans advanced through the different streets, they passed several shops and stores. There were teenagers loitering, children misbehaving, parents reprimanding, elderly people reliving youthful bliss; it was truly a wonderful sight to behold. Because of the lack of crime, Jump City had finally been able to bring about its own peaceful atmosphere.

"So, where to first Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure. Are any of you guys hungry yet?" Robin contemplated.

"I know my stomach is low, I need to fill up!" Beast Boy replied heartily.

"Oh yes, I am the starving!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Eh, I could use a bite." Raven confessed.

"Alright, it's settled then. Let's get us some FOOD!" Cyborg cried out with excitement.

As if by nature, the five guided themselves to their favorite pizza place, Marinaccio's. The savory smell of fresh baked dough being retrieved from the warm ovens could be sensed from miles away it seemed. The premium high-end ingredients used in the made-from-scratch pizzas were simply to die for; attracting a variety of people to the restaurant.

As they passed by the groups of people, several individuals turned their heads to look at the frequent saviors of the city. Though they were much older than when they first started out, their features were not only easy recognizable… but quite obvious. It did not help much with the fact that four out of the five Titans were beyond just human. A walking half-machine, a pale grey half-demon, a green changeling, and an orange green-eyed alien princess were not hard to miss.

"Okay guys, who's ready to get their munch on?!" Cyborg questioned with enthusiasm. The cybernetic man clasped his hands and rubbed them together in anticipation.

"I'm assuming the tab will be picked up by the gentlest of all gentlemen, as usual." Beast Boy grinned, snapping his fingers then pointing to Robin suggestively.

Robin shrugged. "What would you guys do without me? Starve, probably." The leader said; answering his own question.

The joyful bunch entered the restaurant and settled inside. After talking to the woman at the counter, they waited for a short period before being seated at a reasonably sized table placed by one of the large multi-pane windows that adorned the building. Through it you could see the heart of the city; the hustle and bustle of people as well as the fluctuation of traffic. It was a great view and a good compliment to the illustrious meal they were about to devour.

Within the next few minutes, they decided on what to order. The waiter wasted no time; being swift and efficient in taking their order immediately. In a snap, he made his way to the kitchen to inform the chefs of what was to be prepared.

"Man, it's been ages since we've been here." Cyborg noticed.

"It is kind of nice to just be out, doing nothing but taking in the world around us." Robin agreed.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement except Raven, who merely blinked her eyes.

"C'mon Raven, you know you like hanging out with the gang!" Cyborg teased.

"Don't ruin what could be a half-meaningful moment, Cyborg." Raven spat.

"Oh, but you must like being with us Raven! Our friendship is like the strength of a thousand moons!" Starfire encouraged.

"Yeah, I mean look at how you would have turned out without us; in the funny farm!" Beast Boy reminded.

The empath turned and looked back at the changeling with annoyance evident in her eyes. "That was when I had no one. Without you, I could manage." Raven sneered.

Beast Boy feigned offense, blinking profusely while holding his hand to his chest. "You wouldn't even miss these fabulous ears?" He asked.

"What, those daggers?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Alright, knock it off you two. You both sound like an old married couple." Robin commanded, his last statement causing him to have a subtle grin appear on his face.

"We are not a couple! And I am not old!" Beast Boy protested.

"With how childish you act, I'm sure most would agree with you." Raven prodded.

"That's enough Raven." Robin said more sternly.

Beast Boy, whose cheeks were now red with both annoyance and embarrassment, folded his arms as he sat in his seat with a pout. Raven merely looked the other way.

"Let's just try and enjoy the meal ya'll. Food will be out soon!" Cyborg said, changing the subject.

"Yes! I cannot wait to have the cheesy goodness that is the pizza!" Starfire expressed anxiously.

"Indeed, I have actually been having a craving of this place for a while now." Robin confessed.

"I do prefer to get my pizza from here… I guess." Raven admitted.

Beast Boy, still a bit miffed, let out a reaffirming grunt to the current consensus. Cyborg gave a light elbow to the changeling seated next to him.

"Come on grass stain, lighten up. I even ordered a vegan pizza for ya!" The mechanical man encouraged.

Beast Boy's ears raised slightly at his best friend's reassurance. "You did?"

"Sure man. If we are gonna have a legit trip out together, might as well make it an enjoyable one. Besides, we're grown. We don't have to constantly make fun of your terrible taste in food." Cyborg chuckled.

"I'm an animaltarian." Beast Boy responded flatly.

"Well, I'm a humanitarian; I am for the wellbeing of all humans… and part of that wellbeing comes from the consumption of various meats!" Cyborg laughed.

"Oh! It looks like our food is here!" Starfire informed gleefully.

Sure enough, the waiter came up with a large tray. The assortment of food was masterfully placed; being able to hold two large pizzas, cheese-filled garlic breadsticks, salads, and their drinks.

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"…That actually looks really good." Said Raven.

"Man, I didn't even realize how starving I was." Robin said, eyes fixated on the food.

"You sure you ordered me a vegan pizza?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg, still wary.

"Oh shut up." Cyborg half-heartedly retorted.

The waiter placed the food on the table, bit by bit until all of it lay before the hungry Titans. Steam was visibly emitting from the pizza, indicating it being freshly baked. Everything smelled absolutely amazing; the authentic Italian being oh so tantalizing. After everything was set up, the waiter took a step back before giving a courteous bow. Instead of leaving, however, the waiter spoke.

"My dear ladies and gentlemen, I hope you will find everything to your liking. You need not worry about your expenses; these two fine young men have already paid for your meal." He said, pointing to the two guys seated not so far away from them. "Please, do call for me should you have any other requests. Buon appetito!" The waiter finished. With that, he left to tend to other guests.

"Someone paid for our meal? Raven inquired.

"Heh. Looks like Robin is off the hook this time!" Beast Boy slightly chuckled.

"I wonder who they are." Robin questioned.

As if on cue, the two individuals made their way toward the Titans' table. They each gave a small wave before introducing themselves.

"Hello. I'm Drake, and this is my friend Daniel. We are big supporters of what you guys are doing here in Jump. We too are very passionate about this city, and we hope that with your help… people will be able to see the kind of jewel it truly is. I know you must get some criticism from time to time, so Daniel and I decided to pitch in and treat you guys. It's the least we can do." The man identified as Drake explained.

The other man introduced as Daniel spoke up next. "Some time ago, you guys managed to save me and my son from our house collapsing during the tremors we had years back here in Jump City. I didn't always have the greatest opinion of you… but I have the highest respect and gratitude for you now. I never got the chance to thank you properly, so here is a small token of my appreciation. It's nothing compared to saving the life of my son and I… but it's something." He finished.

The Titans looked at each other. They have in the past years been approached by numerous amounts of people, giving either their thanks or their reprimanding. It had become almost a regular occurrence any time they decided to venture outside the Tower and into the city. Still, to have people not only generously give to them what they had… but to share the amount of impact the Titans were able to have in their lives was no less than gratifying.

"Thank you Drake, Daniel. We are not always the best at what we do, but we give our best every time. I'm just glad to see that we are making a difference here. There are always those who think we are nuisance." Robin addressed them.

"Yeah, we are here to protect the city! It's what we do. Or, at least what we try to do." Cyborg added.

The remainder of the Titans nodded their heads in agreement, smiling at the two men who stood before them.

"Well Daniel, we better head out. Landon wants to meet up at that café that just opened up a few blocks down. You know how he is about being punctual." Drake said.

"God I know. Anyways, thank you guys so much. We are really grateful. Enjoy your food!" Daniel reiterated before leaving alongside Drake.

After they left, Raven caught everyone off guard by breaking the silence.

"Well… it's good to see we still mean something to people." She said quietly.

"Yes, it makes my heart happy." Starfire smiled.

"We make a great team don't we?" Cyborg asked rhetorically.

Robin gave a warm smile. "Yeah, we do."

"That's cause we totally kick butt!" Beast Boy gloated.

"Oh friends, I do hope we can stay together!" Starfire innocently stated.

Everyone verbalized their agreement, before beginning to grab their plates as the food was distributed. As soon as the pizza made its way into their mouths, satisfaction could be felt in the atmosphere.

They were together right now… but as each Titan looked at one another, the elephant in the room was clear; no one was sure just how much longer they had each other.

* * *

Food began digesting itself as our heroes pressed forward on their journey through the city. For the past half hour, they've been going in and out of different clothing stores; Starfire abruptly changing her mind before being distracted by sales from surrounding shops. Though she may be alien, it seemed nothing kept her from being like any other average female. To the rest of the team's dismay, the compulsion to shop was apparently universal among all women; human or otherwise. As they trudged along, they came upon a large bookstore with a coffee shop set up inside.

"Ah, finally. Something decent around here." Raven mused.

"I actually wouldn't mind browsing myself. Aside from a good cup of coffee, I'm sure there are plenty of interesting reads here." Robin agreed.

"You read in your spare time?" Raven asked surprised.

"Not as much as you, but I tend to keep up with literature when I feel like it." Robin answered.

"Plus, you never know what kind of comics are in here! With big places like this, I'm sure I can continue my binge without even having to pay for a subscription!" Beast Boy grinned.

"I'm down for whatever. We heading in?" Cyborg asked.

"But friends! I have not yet finished my search for-" Starfire began.

"We can continue your search later Star, let's mix it up for a change!" Beast Boy cut her off impatiently.

Lowering her head in disappointment, Starfire conceded. "Very well, let us go into the store of books."

As they went in, they were met with bright lights scattered across the ceiling; leaving little room for anything other than some shadows that managed to be cast inside. The mixed smell of coffee and paper travelled throughout the air around them. It was very calming; creating a perfect place for the studious or the meditative. In mere seconds, the Titans dispersed to the diverse aisles of the store.

While Beast Boy was on his way to the comic section, he briefly glanced at some of the other books nearby. A sale caught his eye, so he stopped himself in order to see what was being offered.

' **SALE!** _60%_ off  all diaries!'

Beast Boy looked down into the basket. In it were an assortment of different kinds of journals and diaries; all with different prints and colors. He chuckled to himself before picking up one. It was standard and simple, solid black hardcovers with a spiral spine. He opened it up and flipped through the blank pages, thinking to himself.

 _It would be kind of silly for me to just write down all of my life's events down in some book no one would ever read but myself._

He closed it, but let it remain in his hands.

"Heh. Like I would ever do that. Me writing a diary? That would make for a stupid story." Beast Boy said to himself laughing.

"Journalizing what happens to you now will help you to see how much you've grown in the future."

Beast Boy turned around to find Raven holding several books under her arm. She was looking not at him, but the diary in his hands.

"Do you really think I would be the kind of guy to keep a diary of myself?" Beast Boy asked jokingly.

"I don't know. But I could see you doing it." Raven nonchalantly answered.

"Nah, I don't think it's for me. Seems kinda feminine." Beast Boy said, tossing the diary back into the basket. Raven's eyes followed the toss and pursed her lips when it landed on top of the pile of diaries.

"I just think you might be missing out on a great opportunity. It could really help you gain some perspective." Raven insisted.

"I have plenty of perspective Raven. In fact, I have so much perspective, I can perceive that this is not something worth my time." Beast Boy teased.

"Whatever. I just figured I'd give you some reasons why it could be good for you. Sixty percent off is not a bad deal." Raven shrugged.

With that, the empath walked past Beast Boy to find a table to read her newly discovered books. The changeling turned to head to his original destination, but looked back.

 _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe one day it would be worth it._

After a few seconds of inner debate, Beast Boy picked the diary back up and sped off; hoping no one saw what he would soon come to possess.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was reunited. Starfire and Robin were seated together with hot latte's; softly speaking to one another, while holding each other's hand with elbows on the table. Cyborg was casually flipping through several automotive magazines, occasionally checking his watch to keep track of time. Raven and Beast Boy were more secluded from the rest, engrossed in their reading choices.

"So Robin, what is this 'Blüdhaven' you speak of?" Starfire asked her young lover.

"It… it might be where we live. Someday." Robin informed her.

"But, we live here! With our friends." Starfire said confused.

Robin let out a sigh. Transitioning would be rather rough, he had to admit. He had always known they would one day reach this point. They had to. He couldn't be Robin forever; and as Bruce was getting older… he was becoming less bearable. There were times where the mood was just too tense, and things were continuing to divide them. Maybe it was because he had outgrown him; one way or another. But leaving him would be easy. It was leaving the team that would prove to be difficult. They weren't just a team, they were family. Separating from them would be like undergoing intensive heart surgery. In a way, it was. He knew good and well all of them would be forever altered by it.

"I know Star. I know. But even our friends will have to live their own lives. Besides, me and you could have a future… together. Blüdhaven will give us a chance for a fresh start; an opportunity to be independent. Think of the life we could live! That doesn't mean we still won't be a family." Robin assured.

Starfire snuck a glare at the Titans. Her friends. Admiration was evident in her facial expressions as her eyes scanned them all. She loved them, and it was difficult to imagine how life would be without them. What Robin was saying sounded wonderful. Actually, it sounded like a fairytale. Her dashing hero of a man, and her being his princess. They would be on their own adventures in their own city. The romanticism behind it all was appealing. But would she be able to adapt to that new life?

"I will miss them all. Beast Boy and his funny jokes, Cyborg and his booyahs, Raven and her… her, um.. the girl talks! Yes. Our girl talks! Oh, it makes me sad to think of losing them!" Starfire sniffled.

"We wouldn't be losing them Star! We will just be on our own path. That doesn't mean we can't take a detour from time to time." Robin insisted.

"Yes… but we would not be a family anymore!" She countered.

"…Well…" Robin began. He paused to look from side to side, searching for anyone who could have been in earshot. When he was sure that no one was overhearing their conversation, he continued.

"Maybe… maybe we could have a family of our own." He finished.

Starfire's eyes widened, partly in shock and partly in sheer joy.

"Oh! Dick… that would be… that would be the best thing that would ever happen to me!" She exclaimed as her eyes dilated.

Robin gave a reserved grin. "It would be for me too Kori."

* * *

Beast Boy slightly shuddered, visibly cringing. Raven looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"You good?" She asked.

"Ugh. Robin is talking about how much sex he's gonna have once him and Starfire move out." Beast Boy answered.

"You were listening in on their conversation?" Raven pressed, narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not! But I can't help that I have a very heightened sense of hearing." Beast Boy said honestly.

"I can't imagine Robin being the forward type." Raven assessed.

"Well, he didn't _exactly_ say that. But he did mention to Star how he wants to start a family with her." Beast Boy admitted.

"That makes more sense." Raven stated, feeling more comfortable now that things were cleared up.

"Anyways, what're you reading?" Beast Boy asked her, changing the subject.

"I'm currently skimming through this story about this girl with a troubled past who goes through several tragedies in her life, eventually finding tranquility and peace within herself. With the help of a man she soon falls in love with, she is able to change herself for the better." Raven explained.

"Seems like a typical love story. Who's the author?" Beast Boy asked sincerely.

Raven looked at the cover of the book. "Um, his name is Ed Rich Sardino." Raven told him.

"Is that Italian?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I'm not sure." Raven answered with a slight shrug.

"What's the name of the book?" Beast Boy questioned further.

"You're asking me a lot of questions." Raven noticed.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." Beast Boy said.

"Fair enough. It's called: 'Feeling Tests'." She answered.

"That's an odd choice for a name, don't ya think?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Raven.

Beast Boy gave a small smile at the empath before returning his attention to his comic books. When Raven caught his quick and subtle smile, she blushed. It wasn't that she was affected by him or anything. Azar no. She was just already worked up from the book she was reading, that the moment felt… different. Plus, the whole FanFiction fiasco was still fresh on her mind; so that played a major role.

 _It's not like he's_ _ **that**_ _cute._

The half-demoness hid her face behind her book to conceal any other confused signals she might have been giving. Suddenly, her head shot back up as her eyes widened.

 _Wait… did I just indirectly admit I think he's cute?!_

She took another quick peek at the changeling, who seemed laser-focused on his comic book. Her brows furrowed as she attempted to convince herself that she thought nothing of the sort.

 _He is most definitely not cute!_

Since she knew her thoughts would just become a cascading snowball of what-if's and emotions that did not belong, she decided to distract herself by keeping their open dialogue going.

"So, what kind of kid's book is that?" Raven asked plainly.

"Hey! It's not a kid's book! It's a comic." Beast Boy corrected her.

"Ah. I suppose they must be different somehow." Raven replied sarcastically.

"They are a world of a difference Rae." Beast Boy informed her.

"Oh? And what is yours about then?" Raven prodded.

"This is a Lord of the Rings comic. It's kind of separate from the movies, going into other story arcs. This is Gollum; my favorite character!" Beast Boy told her, pointing to the character on the comic.

"Looks just like you." Raven teased.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her. When he looked back at the comic, he noticed a typo.

"Hey! It says 'Golem' instead of Gollum." Beast Boy complained.

"Okay? What's the difference?" Raven asked confused.

"Gollum is normally spelled with two L's, an U, and a M. They spelled it with one L, an E, and a M." Beast Boy said.

"How would they not know how to spell the names of the characters they are writing about?" Raven mockingly asked.

"Yo guys, we ready to move on?"

The two turned to find Cyborg, who had finished looking at all the various cars featured in his magazines, looking rather impatient.

Robin and Starfire also shifted their attention to the older Titan. He appeared to be bored, and rightfully so. Cyborg wasn't the kind to be entertained by reading, so really this whole time he was just waiting for everyone to be satisfied before finding something else to do. It was fair… he was the only one who didn't really get anything out of it.

Robin felt that they needed to find something more suitable for all of them, that way they wouldn't be rushed; but no one would feel left out either. After all, this was supposed to be a group activity.

"How about a movie?" Robin asked the group.

"Now that's more like it!" Cyborg said, cheering up.

Everyone stood up and reformed their group. Together they walked out of the store and resumed their earlier journey on the sidewalk.

"So, what movie do you guys wanna see?" Robin asked them.

"I'm actually not sure. I haven't been keeping up with what movies have been coming out lately." Beast Boy admitted.

"I heard there was this pretty good modernized spaghetti western that had just came out the other day. It looked like it was received well initially." Cyborg mused.

"What's it called? I'll check to see if they have any showings around this time." Robin asked as he pulled out his smartphone.

Since they were out for leisure, the Titans preferred to use their smartphones over their communicators. The communicators were great for general use; but specifically meant for withstanding extensive combat. They were very durable, and had almost limitless reach no matter what region they were in. The downside, was that there was no way to access the internet. Therefore, each Titan still owned a smartphone in addition to their communicators.

"It's called 'Late Night Rendezvous'. It's about a shootout between outlaws and sheriffs that all started from a botched bank heist. Has a lot of good reviews and has already been discussed as Oscar-worthy acting." Cyborg answered.

"That sounds pretty dope!" Beast Boy interjected.

"Well, he's right. There are a _lot_ of good reviews." Robin concurred.

"So did you find any showings then?" Cyborg pressed.

"There seems to be one in about thirty minutes, which should give us ample time to get there and get seated." Robin explained.

"Wonderful! Let us go then!" Starfire said happily, lightly clapping her hands.

"Yes, let's. I can't wait to see the spaghetti sheriffs and the meatball muggers." Raven commented sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it. It's funny because I called it a spaghetti western." Cyborg shot back with equal sarcasm.

"Well I thought that joke was a pizza crap." Beast Boy snickered.

Both Cyborg and Raven looked back at the changeling as if he had just had an aneurism.

"If evil doesn't kill me, your jokes will." Raven said stoically.

"That was pretty lame bro." Cyborg agreed.

Beast Boy had a giant grin on his face, smugly eyeballing the two.

"It was great." He insisted.

"What will be great, is if we can actually start heading there now." Robin cut in.

In silent agreement the rest of the Titans continued their walk, making their way towards the theater. The wind had begun to pick up drastically as the evening started to unfold. The sun had fully set, and the stars had made their appearance. The sound of waves crashing against rock and structure could be heard off in the distance, setting the mood for a magical night. Jump City truly was a beautiful place when it wasn't being ransacked by villain after villain.

As they strolled along, the team subconsciously took their places amongst each other; Starfire next to Robin, Robin next to Cyborg, Cyborg next to Beast Boy, and Raven next to Beast Boy.

Cyborg smiled, who was attentive to their peculiar order. Even when they were off duty and on their way to see a movie; whether they realized it or not, the demoness and the changeling always subconsciously found each other. They may not have been aware of it, but it was as though they always were drawn to one another. It was practically a natural occurrence. Usually they were always the first ones to respond to each other on the battlefield, but this even took it to another level.

 _Yet they somehow still don't see it yet._ Cyborg thought to himself.

* * *

It was quite the distance, but the Titans made it to the Theater in good time. While they could have easily used their powers to get them there in an instant, they did not want to ruin the genuine emulation of what "normal" was like. Tonight, they were just civilians taking part of what their city had to offer them.

"Hey, move your butt already!" Beast Boy demanded.

"How about you shut up?!" Raven snarled.

"Just find us a seat you two!" Robin scolded.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss a second of this movie!" Cyborg retorted.

"Let us not fight friends!" Starfire pleaded.

The Titans scurried along as they quickly tried to find decent seating inside the movie theater. Pushing forward and moving past the plethora of legs, they each continued on until they found some available spots.

"is it cliché that we have just enough seats for us or what?" Beast Boy quipped.

"Yeah… this is actually very fortunate." Robin agreed.

"Man… all of these legs. Ugh, I can't stand legs." Beast Boy complained.

They sat down in the same order they walked, with this time Robin noticing and internally smiling. He then turned and looked at Starfire. She returned his gaze and it caused him to blush immensely; but he didn't care to hide it anymore. He knew where he stood, and she was his now… and vice versa.

The team settled in and waited for the movie to play. When they saw that the opening scene had started, they all turned their attention to Cyborg expectantly. Sure enough, he gave them a thumbs up before he looked at his wrist and pressed a few buttons on it. In seconds, compartments on him opened up; revealing several snacks and candies.

"Heck yes!" Beast Boy said victoriously.

Cyborg began distributing the snacks to them, one by one. They each grabbed them earnestly, ready to get their munch on. Yes, even the Titans were not too far above sneaking in treats into theaters. After all, they were heroes…

And movie theater food pricing was just plain robbery.

Satisfied with having their food in their hands, the five turned their focus back onto the film; the backlight illuminating their faces in the otherwise dark room.

* * *

" _ **Settle down there pardner, I'm just here ta take yer valuables. Ain't nobody gonna get hurt or nuthin' unless ya cause anymore stirrin'."**_

 _ **"Bill, hurry it up! We don't have all day here!"**_

" _ **Course' we don't, it's the evening Dutch!"**_

" _ **Just quit yer yappin' and finish bagging the rest of what you can get out of these unfortunates."**_

" _ **Dutch, Bill! There are about twenty lawmen outside waitin' for us!"**_

" _ **Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Arthur, get the men ready! We's about to have ourselves a showdown!"**_

As the movie intensified, Beast Boy and Cyborg were gripping the edges of their seats. The buildup to the point of the shootout was nothing short of extraordinary. The way they introduced the outlaws caused for everyone to grow an attachment towards them all. As odd as it was, it really made them all want to root for the bad men to make it through and pull it off.

Robin on the other hand was a tad disinterested. Yet he was perfectly fine where he was, as Starfire held onto his arm while anticipating what would become of the bandit group. Though he may have not been completely wrapped up with the story, he was content with the result it brought him. A nice moment to enjoy with his beautiful girlfriend.

Beast Boy leaned back. Now this was what he called a real rootin' tootin' cowboy movie. The reviews did not do it any justice; the film was just too awesome!

A few seconds later, his heart had jumped into his throat. He looked to his side to confirm what he thought was happening.

Raven had fallen asleep during the movie!

But it wasn't the fact that she had fallen into a deep slumber, but rather how she did that was the subject matter.

The empath had somehow managed to fall asleep, with her head laying on the green elf's shoulders.

The poor changeling was filled with such a strong mixture of emotions; being ecstatic yet mortified as to what would happen should she wake up. Should he nudge her to keep them from both causing an embarrassing scene? That would definitely ensure the rest of the night went smoothly, and no awkward encounters to occur later on.

 _Nah… I like this._

Beast Boy grinned as he looked down on Raven's serene face. She seemed rather comfortable in her position, breathing softly as her breaths warmed his neck. This… this was bliss.

"Heh…" Beast Boy let out a low, giddy laugh.

The other three Titans turned to see what caused the changeling to chuckle during such a tense point of the movie. However, once they saw what had transpired before them, they all gave that knowing smile. Cyborg and Robin gave a thumbs up, while Starfire giggled lightly. Beast Boy's cheeks grew red, but he gave them a light nod of approval.

He looked back at the screen, but his attention was no longer on the men being shot at. Though it was such a simple action, it caused him to deeply reflect upon his future.

 _Would this be us? One day, sitting on our porch together with her by my side…? Is this what it would feel like to be together? This… comfort that I find in this?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a startled and bewildered Raven. She shot up and looked around her frantically, looking to the other Titans to find answers as to what had gone on; but they all kept their eyes on the movie. Flustered, the empath sat up straight and refused to look anywhere near Beast Boy.

 _Did I just do what I think I did?_ She asked herself.

For the remainder of the film, they both kept their eyes trained on the screen. No word was said, and nothing was cleared up as to what went on the past several minutes.

* * *

"Man! That was AWESOME!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"BOOYAH my brutha'!" Cyborg joined in the hype, giving his green companion a high five.

"That was… actually pretty enjoyable." Raven awkwardly confessed.

"Oh yes, but the ending was so sad!" Starfire added solemly.

"Typical… so typical. I can't believe they fell for that. Those poor bastards…" Robin said unbelieving.

"What was the name of that movie again?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Late Night Rendezvous." Cyborg answered.

"Speaking of late nights, it's really late now." Robin noticed.

"Dang… it's already midnight?" Cyborg asked rhetorically.

"Well it was a long film." Robin acknowledged.

"Now that you think of it, I am kinda exhausted." Beast Boy admitted. He stretched his arms and gave a complimentary yawn.

"How on Earth are you tired BB? You're usually way more active at night!" Cyborg reminded.

"It's true, you do sleep as late as you stay up." Robin agreed.

"I don't know dude, I just feel tired is all." Beast Boy answered honestly.

The Titans stood in a circle under a streetlight, avoiding the crowds of people exiting the theater. The night sky was lit up with billions upon billions of stars; their majestic beauty scattered across the atmosphere. After they all took a deep breath in unison, Robin broke their temporary silence.

"Well, we better head home. Time to wind down." He told them.

They all verbalized their agreement, nodding their heads. As Robin looked at each of them, he could tell by their eyes that they were low on energy. It was a long and eventful night, but it was worth it. Well worth it.

 _This could be the last night you spend time with them._ He reminded himself.

Slowly but surely, they made their way down the sidewalk and to the T-Car Cyborg drove them in. One by one they entered the enhanced vehicle, getting comfortable before the mechanical man took them onto the highway.

Soon enough, they were all back to the infamous T shaped tower they all resided in. All of the Titans retreated into their rooms in order to change out of their casual wear… all except for one: Robin.

The spiky-haired leader made his way into the evidence room. The room was dark and dreary, with glass cases allowing fractions of light to reflect off of them; refusing the area from being covered in complete and total darkness. Robin flicked the light switch, so that the room was then easily visible. He walked past case after case; the assortment of weapons and gadgets collected over the years from various villains and vigilantes that had made their appearance in Jump City. He stopped in front of an empty case, and though he knew what it had originally housed, he read the label anyways.

' _ **Red X'**_

It had been a number of years since had pulled that stunt. The irony of the entire situation warranted a small grin from him. It was a memorable experience, but definitely one he did not want to relive again. Now, the suit was in full commission once again; but not by him. While he was devoting his time to other matters, he still had an ongoing investigation into Red X on the side. Whoever the rogue who now donned the suit was, he needed to be brought to justice… and he vowed that it would be himself who would handle Red X personally. Besides, it was primarily his fault for the creation of the persona to begin with.

After one final moment of nostalgia, the Titan leader walked further down the vast room. Moving by more and more cases, memories seeping in and out of thought. Finally, he reached the end of the room, with a single case that was freshly made and placed; having no dust nor any smudge on the glass. Hesitantly, he removed the glass casing and let out a breath. Opening a small bag he had brought with him before entering the evidence room, Robin pulled out articles of clothing. He took a few seconds to reminisce as he stared at the red and green material, running a hand across it with sentiment. Finally, he found resolve and placed the clothes in the empty case; before topping it off with the iconic black mask. He returned the class casing on the top, sealing the costume inside. Because of the lighting, Dick Grayson saw the reflection of himself on the face of the costume. The infamous 'R' complimenting the background in an almost romantic tone. His expression hardened, and with determination he turned away. He walked out, remembering to the flick the light switch off before slamming the door closed.

The first Robin died inside, and only Dick Grayson had emerged.

* * *

Beast Boy had finished taking off his civilian attire and put them back where they belonged; on the floor.

He then opted for his purple matching pajamas, which he had begun to use after recently relinquishing his religious wearing of the Doom Patrol suit. He used to be so attached to the suit, that he would never take it off except for when it needed to be washed. Aside from that, he wore it for all occasions… including to sleep. He hadn't outgrown it entirely, but he found that he didn't need to wear it ALL the time.

With a yawn, the changeling pulled back the covers on his bed. As he was about to swing his leg over the mattress and settle down, he stopped.

"I wonder if that guy ever got back with me." He wondered to himself.

Removing himself from his bed, the changeling made his way to where he had put his laptop after using it on the roof. The clamshell laptop sitting on his impressive clothes pile was quickly swept up and kept under the arms of a very tired shapeshifter.

"While I'm at it, I'll grab a snack or two." Beast Boy told himself.

Beast Boy made his way to the ops room, and laid his computer down on the table by the television. He then made a quick trip to the refrigerator, retrieving left over tofu he had stashed in one of the lower drawers of the fridge.

The green elf then situated himself on the couch, set his tofu on the side, and opened his laptop. Navigating to the log in screen and loading his profile, Beast Boy found that he did indeed receive a response to his message:

 **Re:** Story Advice

Message from: **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**

 _Hey there, xXGreen_is_MeanXx._

 _You want ideas, huh? You could just ask Cy. Just kidding... let me guess, he has no idea that you have a crush on Raven, does he?_

 _You could always go with the oldie but goodie: Terra comes back and Raven realizes she is hopelessly in love with you. But yeah, that's been done a few times too many. Maybe Dr. Light could hurt you, like really bad, and after Raven deals with him she nurses you back to health, and that's when the magic happens? Do you like that? Or are you asking for real world tips to get Raven to fall in love with you? If that's the case, I'm afraid you're on your own, green bean!_

 _Regards,_

 _\- TheForce_

Beast Boy sat there on the couch, mouth agape and eyes wide open. The unbelief caused him to be so dumbfoundedly silent, you could hear a fairy fart.

 _Did… HE KNOWS WHO I AM?!_

Shaking his head to recollect himself, Beast Boy set his hands on his keyboard. He was about to type a long drawn out response about how offended he was by the forwardness of the reply, when he halted himself.

 _He… he actually makes a good point._

Beast Boy was so caught up with trying to figure out how they would fall in love in the first place, that he failed to realize the obvious; how did _he_ fall in love with **her**?

The changeling had such a focus on how they should wind up together in the story, that he completely forgot that he should remember what made him fall in love with Raven in the first place. Perhaps he could work on his side of things, describing how he found himself infatuated with the empath and incorporate a version based off of that in his story. He would then just need to discover ways that Raven could fall in love with him.

"Well, what better way to find out something than by going hands on?" Beast Boy rhetorically asked.

Before he lost the inspiration, Beast Boy opened up his document application and began typing away a draft of his story; telling his side of how he would come to adore the purple-haired demoness.

* * *

Raven got out of the shower as water dripped off her hair. She grabbed her towel and dried herself off, before adorning fresh pajamas she forgot she had until she saw them in the dryer from earlier. She brushed and dried her hair, making sure that there was no centimeter of it left damp. As coldblooded she appeared to be, she surely did not want to be freezing that night.

After the rest of the Titans dispersed once they had arrived at the Tower, Raven had gone into her room to meditate before deciding that she required a shower. She took a quick trip to the laundry room where she retrieved her clothes, and then proceeded to the bathroom. During this time, she had one thing on her mind that was troubling her.

 _How did I let myself become so vulnerable? And why was I so comfortable with being so close to Beast Boy?_

While she didn't show it after leaving the theater, the empath was still thoroughly bothered by the fact that she had slept on the changeling's shoulder; even if it was brief. She normally had more control of herself, but that wasn't what disoriented her. She could be fine with the fact that she might pass out during a movie… but to somehow let herself have any sort of physicality with Beast Boy? That made her shudder at the thought, and the ones that followed after thinking of the word 'physicality'.

Even though it was something so minute in retrospect, it plagued her as though she made the gravest mistake in the world.

"I need some tea…" Raven decided.

Walking to the ops room, Raven did her usual routine of preparing her chamomile tea. When she was done, she took a small sip and savored the aroma that came from the hot liquid. No matter the time of day, it was always quite soothing and relaxing. The properties of the chamomile really were effective in bestowing their benefits.

Raven turned and leaned on the kitchen counter. Taking more moderate sips, she dropped her shoulders and let out a relieved sigh. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

Curious, the empath made her way toward the couch. She saw a hint of green, and when she drew closer she confirmed what she had thought she saw. There he was, full blown purple sleepwear, was the bane of her recent thoughts all tuckered out. Beast Boy lay there, eyes shut and limbs thrown about in different uncomfortable positions. From what she could tell, he was fast asleep.

She didn't notice it, but she subconsciously smiled as she gazed upon the green elf. She leaned in closer to him as she studied each of her features. Her eyes locked onto his ears, and she slightly tilted her head in fascination.

 _Maybe… maybe his ears are a bit cute I guess…_

She felt her face flush, but she couldn't deny it. As crazy as it was, his odd shaped ears had their own unique appeal; and helped to actually make his face look adorable.

"HHHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Beast Boy shot up in instant agony, as he looked up to find himself mere centimeters away from the face of a very mortified Raven.

 _If I wasn't in so much pain right now, I would be enjoying this!_ Beast Boy managed to think to himself as he drew his attention to her lips.

While she was invested in her onlooking, she was oblivious to the fact that she was leaning so far forward… her scolding hot tea began pouring directly onto the poor changeling's stomach!

Embarrassed by both their shared closeness, as well as her mishap, Raven stumbled backwards. Her cheeks gushed with red as she tried to find words to form an explanation.

"What in the virgin Mary's chocolate cheeses is that for?!" He cried.

Raven's face scrunched up. "Uh, what?"

"My. Belly. BURNS!" Beast Boy pointed out, emphasizing by pointing to his stomach with both hands.

Raven remained silent, but moved her gaze to his stomach. A lot of the tea had gotten on him, and she felt… awful.

 _That must have really hurt…_ She thought to herself.

Beast Boy began rubbing his stomach violently. "Son of Neptune, why did you do that?!" He asked with pain obvious in his voice.

"It was an accident! I was… just trying to enjoy my tea. I went to the couch to sit down, but tripped and almost dropped my cup. I didn't know you were there until after some of it spilled!" Raven lied.

"Well God Raven, it really freaking hurts!" Beast Boy complained.

"Here, let me help you." Raven offered sympathetically.

The empath walked back up and sat next to the now disgruntled changeling. She gingerly placed her hand on his stomach, before a blue light began to illuminate as her healing powers started to address any burns that may have been behind his shirt.

Beast Boy looked down as he watched the small and tender hand that was pressed up against him. Pain was rapidly dissipating, and he began to feel much better. He looked to his side to see Raven, who appeared to be very focused on helping him. Her eyes were trained diligently on his stomach, as if she was healing him with a fervor. Suddenly, her eyes met his. Not a word was exchanged, but while Raven continued to heal him, their gazes were locked onto each other.

Her gorgeous, purple irises seemingly searched his green ones. For some odd reason, Raven's breath hitched. Beast Boy gulped. The moment was so awkward yet so tense… but neither could find it in themselves to look away. Finally, the healing had been done and the blue light faded.

Raven was the first to break away. She looked down in a mixture between shame and guilt.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She apologized.

Beast Boy bit his lip. "It's okay. You made up for it, thanks."

Silence once again filled the room, as there was nothing else that could be said. Raven then stood up and looked back.

"I hope you have a good night." She told him.

And with that, she abruptly left via a portal she had opened in front of her.

Beast Boy looked in the place where Raven had just stood.

"I think I will." He grinned

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOO BOY! Man that was a crap ton of typing. Honestly guys, it's been so long since I've updated this (it's been over a year) that I feel you guys really deserve some maximum effort! Hopefully, this is good enough for you guys, and I really do hope it is worth the wait! I have been absolutely swamped with life, and I had a hard time finding availability within my schedule to work on this. I know this is lengthy… and there are some parts that are walls of text. I just, it's hard for me to not have good narration in my stories. I like in depth narration, so sometimes I go a bit too far with it. If you made it this far with reading all of it, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it! If you skipped some of it, please go back and read it all! I promise you some of it is completely worth it! In case you haven't caught on yet or aren't sure, yes… there were A LOT of references! There were several nods to a few authors, and for those of you who read a lot of BBRAE; you should get them. Also, there was a cameo! TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne personally wrote the response, that way it would technically be a genuine cameo appearance. Thanks man, I appreciate it!**

 **Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and most importantly review! I need to know if I'm doing a decent job or not, what you love about it, and what I need to work on. Glowing reviews motivate me to continue on instead of giving up entirely! As long as you guys love what I'm doing, I'll keep on keeping on. Additionally, please point out any spelling errors or inconsistencies in the writing so I can go back and correct them. I never proofread my chapters, because it would take me a while… and I generally don't have the time. Plus, I hate reading what I wrote over and over again haha. I know one of the inconsistencies I have is I accidentally mentioned in one of the earlier chapters that the Titans were still teens; when in fact I have them as young adults.**

 **Side Note: PSI-Triforce, if you're reading this, I wanted to let you know that I have not given up on 'Secret Diaries of a Changeling'. Like any of my writing, I just lack the time to sit down and just type away. I wish I had more time, trust me. I plan on updating it sometime soon, as well as doing a major overhaul on all the chapters. There won't be a huge change, but some parts will be altered to make things more plausible and believable. By the way, I hope you and everyone else caught onto my little reference towards it! I kinda threw that in there haha.**

 **Love ya'll!**


End file.
